


Children of Carnage – Extended Edition

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Venom's Family [2]
Category: Scarlet Spider (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comic Book Science, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Gen, Kree (Marvel), Kryptonians, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Mutants, Other, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Superheroes, Trans Male Character, supersoldiers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: This is the continuation ofChildren of Venom – Extended Edition. Follow the journeys of Venom's family as Carnage's children find hosts.
Relationships: Anti-Venom Symbiote/Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote, Ben Reilly/Gwen Stacy, Ben Reilly/Peter Parker/Kaine (Spider-Man), Brandon Sharpe/Dylan Brock/Sleeper Symbiote, Dylan Brock/Sleeper Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock/Kaine (Spider-Man), Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Harry Osborn/Mary Jane Watson, Kaine (Spider-Man)/Peter Parker, Noh-Varr/Trevor Cole, Peter Parker/Flash Thompson, Rico Axelson/Greg The Security Guard
Series: Venom's Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290674
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. All-Hallows Eve

  


  


The awe inspiring view of the LIFE Foundation is powerful in the eyes of Ben, Gwen, Dylan, Sleeper and Mania. The entire building is built into a mountain and it's _huge_. The space inside is tall and wide and there are walkways that connect floors to each other inside the building. They meet the receptionist who eagerly calls Mister Gabriel. 

The man is old and bald, but he seems nice enough, enthusiastic about the pairings and meeting the valued members of Eddie's family. 

"Good morning, Mister Gabriel," says Eddie. "This is my son, Klynt and my daughter, Andi. They also go by Sleeper and Mania. And you may have met Ben before. This is Kaine's twin, and we think he'll be a match for Dagger. And this is his beautiful girlfriend, Gwen."

"A pleasure to meet you all! Please, come. We'll head to the Symbiotics Department and do some testing, if that's okay."

"Of course, Mister Gabriel. Don't worry guys, this man will take good care of you."

They all go to the Symbiotics Department through the multiple vault doors, and doctors escort them to an examination room. First is Ben. They take samples of blood, saliva and cheek swabs while Eddie shows the twins and Dylan to the Seed rooms where they can see their brother, sister and nephews. Dagger is a red and sky blue that is entrancing and he senses them when they enter the room, folding in on himself in the anaerobic reinforced glass cylinder that is currently his home. Klynt is the first to touch the glass and Dagger instantly covers the glass in the shape of his palm. Andi is the next to place her hand beside Klynt's and she changes into Mania. Dagger repeats the motion, forming his matter against the glass in the shape of her clawed hand. Then Eddie approaches and the kids back off. Dagger is very happy to see his grandfather, his rightful guardian in Klyntar instinct, and rumbles around in the container until it breaks, leaping into Eddie's open arms. 

"Hey baby, how are you doing?"

Dagger folds into Venom's matter as Eddie morphs into his symbiotic form, communing with Venom and expressing his love. Venom smiles, a frightening sight to any who don't know him well, and he communicates his love as well, walking into the hallway with Dagger inside him, protecting him from the oxygenated atmosphere. 

Venom finds the closest doctor and says, " **Dagger got out, but he's not going anywhere. Do you mind if we keep him until you have another chamber ready for him?** "

"Not at all. That's the safest place for him right now," says the doctor. "We'll get the glass cleaned up and another chamber ready. This isn't the first time he's broken out."

" **Does he do that often?** " Venom asks.

"We think he gets lonely. It's a good thing he has a potential host. We think it'll be good for his health."

" **Is there anything wrong with him?** " Venom asks with concern laden in his voice.

"Not that we can tell, but anyone missing his family like that can develop depression. We're glad you're back in San Francisco."

" **We had children to raise, and it was best to take care of them without moving back for a while.** "

"I see that. Congratulations on your babies. Are these them?"

" **Yeah!** " says Mania. " **We're only four months old, but Daddy says we can go to high school with the mutants!** "

"It's so cool!" says Dylan. "I get to go too since I'm Klynt's host."

Klynt blushes a little but looks fondly at his brother. "I'm Sleeper," he says. "This place is really cool. I didn't know places like this existed."

" **We told you about the LIFE Foundation,** " says Venom. 

"Yeah," says Dylan, "but you didn't tell us about the building! I've never been in a place so big!"

" **We've been in the ocean,** " says Mania. " **That's way bigger.** "

"Yeah, but that's water," Dylan argues. 

"Well, I'll get the team ready to prepare the Seed room and we'll let you know when everything's ready," says the doctor.

" **Thank you,** " says Venom, and he leads his children back to the exam room to check on Ben.

"We've got a match!" says Doctor Atkins when the group arrives. "Mister Reilly will be perfect for the Dagger Symbiote."

" **That's fantastic!** " says Venom. " **Ben, how are you feeling?** "

"A little woozy from the blood draw, but I'll be fine in a minute. When can we do the bonding?" he asks the doctor.

"As soon as you're ready," says Doctor Atkins. "We have to do it in a scanning room where you and Dagger will be closely monitored and we can record the data. We'll also give Dagger a nutrient and neurochemical solution to make sure he's ready."

" **No need,** " says Venom. " **I'm giving him the nutrients he needs as we speak.** "

"He broke out again," Doctor Atkins says with a fallen face.

" **Yes, but it's being taken care of. He won't even have to go back into his chamber if we can be in the scanning room with Ben.** "

"We've never seen that before," says Doctor Atkins. "That's a once in a lifetime observation. I'm sure Doctor Priest will be thrilled for the opportunity."

" **Excellent,** " says Venom. 

"I think I'm ready now," says Ben.

Gwen places a hand on his shoulder and he looks at her lovingly. "It'll be okay, sweetheart," he says to her.

"I know. I'm just happy for you," she says.

They find the right scientists and doctors and soon, Venom is in the scanning room with Ben, their vitals and insides being scanned and recorded into the computers. 

"Are you ready?" asks Doctor Thrush.

"Ready as I'll ever be," says Ben.

" **All ready here,** " says Venom.

"Okay, commence bonding."

Venom lets Dagger leave from his chest, slithering down his form and making his way to Ben. He crawls up Ben's torso and sinks into his abdomen, like a liquid leaving no moisture behind. The change is instant. Ben starts morphing into Dagger's new identity, growing in height and turning blue and red. Soon though, he shrinks into his normal self, wearing his Scarlet Spider gear, a red skin tight outfit with a Spider-Man mask and a light blue hoodie with a spider symbol diagonally emblazoned across the chest. 

Ben hears Dagger's voice for the first time. **_Home?_** , he asks.

 _Home_ , Ben confirms. Dagger celebrates within Ben and Ben smiles under his mask. 

The bonding feels natural, like they were made for each other. They were both genetically engineered and made by scientists. Ben wonders if the universe really had them made to be together.

Dagger thinks so.

Venom smiles and embraces his grandson, feeling Ben's and Dagger's affection through the tactile telepathy of the Symbiotes.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Halloween night is upon them, and Andi still can't decide if she wants to trick-or-treat as a vampire or a witch. Then Flash asks her, "Why can't you do both?"

"That's a great idea, Dad! Thanks!"

Immediately, she uses her constituent matter to form a costume: a conical witch hat over a face with fangs, a red and black cape and a black dress with spiders embroidered on it with spiderweb leggings. Her black high-heel boots are chic and gothic, an odd mix. She even has black elbow-length gloves.

"How do I look?" 

"Fantastic," says Flash. "That's very creative of you."

Andi grins and goes up the stairs to show her brothers.

"That was a great idea, honey," says Eddie as he walks into the room. "She looks perfect."

"Thanks, Eddie. What's your costume this year?"

"I'm going as the Demon of San Francisco."

"But Babe! We're supposed to take the kids trick-or-treating! You can't patrol tonight!"

"Not for patrol, just as ourselves while we walk the kids around the neighborhood. Trevor's going as Lasher and Dylan and Klynt are going as Sleeper."

"But I'm going as a football jock! We can't reveal any identities!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll do an _Eddie Brock Report_ to clear up the relationship between Venom and our kids. It'll be fine."

Flash puts his hands on his hips. "Exactly how are you going to do that?"

"We'll explain that he met them in the meta community and I thought he'd be the perfect one to guard my loved ones."

"We?"

"You'll be Venom on the show. It'll be easy, just let him do the talking."

"So you're going to interview Venom?" 

"Yeah, it'll be great. We plan to discuss the roles of antiheroes in society and establish that Venom isn't dangerous to the average person, just violent criminals threatening innocent lives." 

"That's… actually a great idea. I knew I married a genius."

Eddie gives him a soft kiss. "We'll do the show in a few hours and then have dinner before taking the kids out."

"Short warning, but sounds great."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_! On the show today is the Demon of San Francisco! Say 'hello'."

" **Greetings,** " says Venom. It's still daylight and they're on the roof. The sky is the only backdrop and Eddie hopes that won't give away their location. " **I'm excited to be on the show,** " Venom continues.

"I'm happy you accepted the invitation," says Eddie. "Do you want to tell our audience a little about yourself?"

" **I'm an alien from a far away planet. I'd been living in New York for a while before setting up home here. The weather is fine in either place but the people here seem more welcoming and cheerful.** "

"Are you part of the superhero community?"

" **I'm certain most heroes don't approve of my methods, but like Deadpool, The Punisher and other antiheroes, I kill those who threaten innocent lives and help those I can.** "

"Do you eat the heads of your victims for nutrition or shock value?"

" **A horrifying death is a good deterrent. I don't have the heart for torture, though many whom I slay deserve a much slower death.** "

"You were seen with the White Commando and Steel and Scarlet Spiders at a bank heist. Are you affiliated with them?"

" **I go where I'm needed, and so do they. It just so happened we were all needed on that occasion.** "

"You speak English very well. How long did it take you to learn?"

" **It was instinctive to learn the language of my community.** "

"That's very interesting. I understand you met my children through the meta community. What do you think of them?" 

Venom softens. " **They're amazing. And so cute!** "

"Thank you. Is there a reason you were in Hawaii?"

" **Vacation. I've never taken one except that one. It was a great experience.** "

"It was indeed. For our audience, that's where I met the Demon of San Francisco. Speaking of, do you have a preferred name? I know 'the Demon of San Francisco' is a title given by the community, but I don't think you had any say in it."

" **I didn't and I don't. My name is a secret so 'Demon' is fine. Though I'm not an actual demon.** "

"Are there any messages you have for our audience?"

" **Don't judge a person by appearance. I may be horrifying to you, but on my planet, I was quite attractive. I wish to help my community and that's why I do what I do. Also, if you try to take innocent lives, you are at risk for a terrifying final experience. I'm coming for you.** "

"Terrifying indeed. What is your favorite color?"

" **Can't you guess?** "

"Black?"

" **You got it.** "

"Do you think technology on Earth is stunted like many other extraterrestrials do?"

" **We have no need for technology on my planet, so this entire society is alien to me. I think it's a wonderful defense mechanism considering how fragile and precious human life is.** "

"That's very touching. Do you have a computer?"

" **Yes, but the keyboard is a little small for me.** "

"I imagine. Do you own a pet?"

" **No, but they are an interesting lifestyle choice. I think I would want a snake.** "

"Wait, really? You want a snake?"

" **Yes. An anaconda. Or maybe a savannah cat.** "

"Well, we'll see if we can get you one."

" **That's very kind of you.** "

"I also have a question for you. Since I want to prove that you can be trusted and you think my kids are cute, how would you like to take them trick-or-treating tonight?"

Venom smiles. " **I'd be elated and honored to. Thank you for your show of trust.** "

"Just bring them back in one piece."

" **No promises.** "

Eddie gawks. 

" **Just kidding. They're safe with me.** "

"That's all I've got for you today. Anything you want to say before we end the show?"

" **I'm here to help.** "

"Happy Halloween! Let's say it together this time."

Together they say, " **He's** /I'm **Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_!**"

Ben turns the camera off, and Eddie takes it downstairs to edit it after exchanging Symbiotes with Flash. Flash, relieved to have Anti-Venom back and ready to decompress from the stress of the show, calls Peter to get in the hot tub with him and give him a good time. Venom couldn't say all he wanted to. The non-disclosure agreement with the LIFE Foundation forbids most of his origins, powers and identity from being known. But by having Venom on the show next to Eddie, he's proving that they aren't the same person, protecting Venom's identity.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Trick-or-treaters start coming to the door at four o'clock, much earlier than Eddie ever remembers going out as a kid, but Flash and Peter assure him that it's normal for the parents of small children who want to go home when the sun sets (for safety reasons) and for kids planning on a long night of trick-or-treating before people start turning off their porch lights. Peter answers the door, staying with Gwen at home to give candy to the kids while Ben and Kaine go out to patrol and Eddie and Flash take the kids out. Next door, Bucky and Steve are going to be answering the door (dressed as each other) and are staying in town until Kaine gets the vibranium implants they got him for his birthday. As a surprise, Stark is paying for the complete operation instead of just vibranium on his wrist stingers. They all know Kaine will be beyond pleased at this surprise. Axel is staying with Greg tonight, despite wanting to go home with his family for the holiday. Greg wants them together to give candy out at the new house, and Axel can't refuse his new fiancé the opportunity to be together for their first holiday as a betrothed couple. And Leslie is starring in an impromptu production of _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ at a local theater. She plays the part of Janet, though she originally wanted the role of Dr. Frank N. Furter. 

The guys plan to go see the midnight showing after taking the kids out, but really it all depends on whether the kids will need them or not. Halloween can be a dangerous night, so they're hesitant to leave Lasher in charge. It's not that he's not responsible nor that the kids aren't capable of protecting themselves. It's that as responsible parents, they can't imagine leaving the kids to deal with a potentially dangerous situation alone. The emotional trauma would be enough reason if they're away and aren't there by their sides. If Ben and Kaine come back from patrol in time (which they find unlikely), they'll be able to leave them in charge. Steve and Bucky could do it, but they want to go to the show as well, and as gracious hosts, Flash and Eddie aren't about to stick them with babysitting duty. 

Venom, Flash and the kids are ready to go at six and Peter can't control himself when he sees Flash dressed in his old football uniform, making out with him animalistically until they both have eye black all over their faces. They go to clean up and Flash reapplies his eye black and the kids and parents head out for a night in the neighborhood. They expect to be back by eight or nine, but it's the family's first Halloween together, so they may stay out until ten. 

Eventually, Gwen decides she wants to join the family and see the brightness of the kids' faces when they get candy going house to house. "I've got things covered here," says Peter. "Go ahead and go."

"Okay, Petie. I love you," she says and kisses him on the cheek. It's the first time this Gwen has ever said that to him and it leaves him stunned. She grabs her purse and heads out the door as Peter touches his cheek and wonders if he's on her list. Each her and Ben have a list of five people they can be with without the other person getting jealous. He knows Kaine, Eddie, Flash and himself are on Ben's list, but he doesn't know who's on Gwen's. He decides to let them make the first move if they decide to invite Peter into their bed. With that thought, Peter sets his mind back on the door as more trick-or-treaters knock and ring the doorbell.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Gwen is searching the neighborhood while on the phone with Flash. They're at a nearby intersection, so it shouldn't be too far. 

But it is. 

A man dressed as a ninja leaps from the ally to her left and drags her into it. He wields a katana and demands, "Take your clothes off or I'll cut them off you!"

"You picked the wrong victim, mister!" says Gwen. She has enhanced healing and speed, thanks to the cloning process that made her. She makes to punch him but he slices the air with his katana, striking her arm at the shoulder and cutting it off. 

She screams bloody murder, and moments later, Venom is there knocking the katana from the man's hand and holding him up by the neck.

"But you're just an urban legend!" says the man as he struggles in vain to free himself.

" **And you're just a meal!** " says Venom before biting the man's head off and throwing the body away. It hits the ground like a ragdoll, and Venom turns to Gwen, immediately using webbing and constituent matter to seal the wound and stop the bleeding. He picks her up gently and begins rushing to the hospital, but Flash and the kids are running to him to find out what happened.

" **She was attacked and needs medical attention!** "

"Where's her arm?" says Flash, panicking.

" **In the alley.** "

Flash runs to retrieve the dismembered limb, and the kids, not knowing what to do, stare in horror.

" **Lasher, get Mania and Sleeper home!** " Venom orders and Lasher immediately starts rushing the kids to the safety of their abode. 

The hospital is flooded with patients when they get there, and though Gwen is in desperate need of medical attention, the doctors put her on low priority because she isn't currently having a heart attack or bleeding out. 

Venom finds this completely unacceptable.

Flash is there with Eddie's truck though and they decide to take the long drive to the LIFE Foundation where Eddie is sure she'll get immediate attention. 

The only problem is the arm. It's already been longer than they would prefer and the additional drive time means it might be too late to reattach it. Flash drives like a bat out of Hell, speeding and weaving through traffic, nearly getting in a collision multiple times, but with precognitive sense and superhuman reaction time, they get there safely in half the time it would normally take. 

They bust through the doors with Gwen in Eddie's arms. Flash calls out, "Help! We need a doctor!"

The receptionist is quick to make the calls and security guards escort them at a run to the nearest operating room. 

By the time the doctors and anaesthesiologists have made it there, the doctors have bad news. It's too late to reattach the arm. All they can do is take care of the wound.

Though the entire situation is unfortunate, Gwen is lucky in that it was a clean slice and not a jagged one. The doctors work to remove loose bone fragments and sew up blood vessels before putting an apparatus in her shoulder that uses Symbiote fluid from Anti-Venom to heal the wound.

The operation takes a couple of hours, and by then, Kaine, Peter and Ben are there with Axel and Greg. Leslie even bailed on her show, leaving it to her understudy on account of the family emergency. Bucky and Steve are watching the kids, and Eddie prefers it that way. If anyone can protect them, it's the supersoldiers, and Eddie and Flash both want to keep this incident and the emotional trauma separate from their children.

The doctors have to keep Gwen for a few days to monitor her after such physical trauma, though they're also monitoring her mental and emotional health.

Ben and Peter can't stop crying, and though Gwen is being strong in the face of such a loss, they admit that though they refuse to kill, they're glad Venom did what he did. He may have saved countless women from a worse fate than this.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"Are you sure?" asks Doctor Atkins. 

"I'm sure," says Kaine

"Some of your consciousness may be attached to Miss Stacy after this. You may even have a telepathic link."

"I understand the risks involved. We need to be the ones to do it. It can't be Peter and Dagger is too young."

"I understand. We'll start the operation immediately. The prosthetic is already prepared."

"Good."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


When Gwen wakes up after the operation to attach her new left arm, she marvels at it. It's bionic in more ways than one, being a shell casing for Carnage's constituent matter that acts as muscle and having an arc reactor, thanks to Tony Stark, which powers the robotic parts of it. It doesn't feel natural by any means, but it does feel strong and its coordination is better than her coordination with the other arm. She's right handed, but she may be left handed now. She's not sure. It's hard to tell with all the painkillers in her system.

She falls back asleep, disconcerted but relieved she has a new arm to replace the one she lost.

  


  



	2. Toxin

  


  


Gwen is feeling a bit better by the time she's let out of the hospital wing at the LIFE Foundation. They want her to come in regularly for checkups on the arm and to see a therapist who specializes in trauma from violent crimes. She's agreed to both. Though she really did try to hide it from her loved ones, her psychological trauma was unbearable. No need to let the Spiders know that it's affecting her this way. Peter already feels terribly guilty for not being there and Ben and Kaine don't feel much different. 

She knows the only stupid thing she did was not running and screaming for help, but the fact that she was so close to help and didn't take advantage of that makes her feel like the whole thing's her fault. 

It's not. She knows it's not. It's the criminal's fault. But she relied on the minutely superhuman aspects of herself and now she's seen what happens when she overestimates herself. She honestly hopes she is a match for a Klyntar. She never wants to feel helpless again. 

She's in Kaine's sports car now as Ben drives her home. "You okay, sweetie?" he asks gently as she stares out the window.

"I will be. This just takes time. Is Kaine's surgery ready?"

"Yeah, it's tomorrow. They'll have to put Carnage in an anaerobic chamber during the surgery. Kaine says she isn't thrilled about it."

"I imagine. I couldn't stand being away from you that long while I was in the hospital. I imagine it's worse for a being who shares a sense of self with someone."

"Babe, I visited most of every day!"

"I know, but it's different than sharing a bed and swiping your morning coffee and showering together. I'm just glad to be going home."

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll be there soon."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Peter is the first one to hug her when they get home. She gives him another kiss on the cheek and says, "Don't blame yourself. It's none of our faults."

"I… okay, Gwen. For you, I won't blame myself."

"You're a terrible liar."

Peter scoffs. "Would you like us to bring you anything? Coffee, tea, cookies?"

"Cookies?"

"Kaine can bake! Who knew?" says Peter.

"Can he bake drunk?" asks Gwen.

"Wha–" Peter glances at the used bottles of beer that litter their common space on the ground floor. "Oh that. I had a few as well. They're from last night. I've been too distracted to clean up."

"You mean you've been brooding," she says turning to Kaine as he comes in from the kitchen. "Hello, Handsome. How are you?"

"I'm… okay, I guess."

"Are Bucky and Steve still around? Bucky said he wants to see my new arm."

"They're out getting Panda's," says Peter. "You still like the orange chicken, right?"

"I adore the orange chicken. Thank you guys. Are we going over to the hot tub after?"

"Before," says Kaine. "Drink a beer with us."

"Fuck beer. I wanna try that medical marijuana Ben's been stashing away."

"I like to keep backups!" says Ben. "I do the same thing with our savings."

"Well, go get it, mister," she says to Ben. And to Kaine and Peter, she says, "I'm gonna shower and change. I'll meet you two over there."

"Yes ma'am," says Peter, and Kaine gives her a peck on the cheek. 

By the time everyone's gathered on the roof of Eddie's loft, Bucky and Steve have returned with food and they chow down in the garden and at the picnic table before getting in the water together. The kids go inside, both to conserve space in the hot tub and to shield them from the smoke and the weight of the conversations. They haven't really grasped how dangerous Kaine's surgery will be nor how traumatized Gwen is. They're plenty traumatized themselves, from seeing her hurt and without an arm, but not like she is. At least they didn't see too much blood.

Bucky starts rotation, passing the blunt to Gwen. "Okay, the first time, just inhale and exhale. You'll probably cough a lot and that's normal for your first time." Gwen follows Bucky's instructions, and though she does cough a little, she does much better than anticipated. She holds the blunt instead of passing it and takes another hit. No one's going to claim party foul on her.

The rotation continues and the lovers cuddle close. "So where's Kon," asks Gwen. 

"He's getting moved into Avengers Tower from Kansas. He insisted on flying his stuff all the way in between instead of shipping it or getting movers," says Steve. "He'll be here in a few days."

"Good. He always brings me a smile."

"Aww, Babe, I thought I did that," says Ben.

"You do, but it's a different kind of smile," she says.

"So what do you think of the new arm?" asks Kaine. "It's part us."

"I think it's beautiful," says Steve.

"What's the casing made of?" asks Bucky.

"The doctors said it's the first of its kind. A transparent, flexible, light weight, metallic resin with vibranium in it to protect the Symbiote muscles."

"Genius," says Bucky. "I bet Stark would piss his pants if he knew someone was building technology like this and he realized he wasn't the first to think of it."

That gets a laugh, and for just a moment, Gwen can forget what happened to her. She leans against Ben, and Ben kisses her head. 

"So, are wedding bells in your future?" Eddie asks. Ben looks dumbfounded and Gwen giggles. 

"Way to ruin the surprise, asshole!" says Kaine. 

"What was that, boy?" Eddie demands with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, Daddy," says Kaine, hanging his head.

Gwen looks Ben in the eyes, "How long have you had the ring?"

"Since before you got to Hawaii."

"And you were waiting for the right time?"

"I thought Christmas would be good. There was never a good time in Hawaii, and I wanted to wait for a special occasion."

"Okay. Surprise me. I know it's coming, but I won't know when."

"Okay, sweetheart. Hey, Eddie, you gonna pass that blunt or just let it burn?"

Eddie passes to Steve, who takes a big hit and passes to Bucky, who takes a bigger hit. Not to be outdone, Gwen takes a huge hit and passes to Ben. 

Suddenly, Bucky bursts out laughing. Everyone stares at him in curiosity until he finally says, "My name is Buck and I'm here to party!"

"What?!" asks Gwen, laughing with him.

Steve is blushing and looking away with a smile on his face. Bucky continues, "Back when I was still recovering, I wanted to watch _Kill Bill_ , but Steve would only let me watch the dubbed version so there wasn't any cursing. And instead of saying 'fuck' the male nurse says 'party'. And it's not the Pussywagon, it's the Partywagon."

Most of the group laughs at that, but Gwen says, "'Pussywagon'?"

"It's a terrible movie," says Steve. "I'm never letting him watch a Tarantino film again.

"We'll see what Rumlow says about that," whispers Bucky.

"What are you talking about, Rogers?!" says Kaine, "That movie's a classic!"

"Its full of nudity and violence and cursing," says Steve. "I get enough of that living with Stark and Banner. _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ is a classic."

"No disagreement on _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ ," says Gwen. 

There are a series of nods and Bucky says quietly. "Oh, party, I forgot dessert."

Half the hot tub bursts out laughing. "Don't worry," says Peter, "Kaine's got you covered."

"I made eighteen dozen cookies," says Kaine. "I needed something to focus on today and everyone could use some comfort food." 

"Well, partying good job," says Bucky.

"You are never gonna let me live that down, are you?" asks Steve.

"Nope!" says Bucky.

"I'll go get the cookies," Peter offers. 

"Hop to it then," says Flash, and Peter gets out of the water and dries off before heading down the stairs. 

"I'll help him," says Gwen and she rushes after him.

When she catches up, he hugs her to his side as they walk out of the house to the backyard the two lofts now share. "Is anything the matter?" asks Peter.

"No. I just wanted to be close to you. All of you. You and Kaine are at the top of my list. I still have her memories, Peter. I'm always going to love you."

"I feel the same way. It's… difficult, knowing that I can't decide whom I love more, but—"

"—Hey! It's okay. Flash and I both know how you feel. There's no need to worry."

"You've talked about it," Peter says, crestfallen. 

"Yes, we have, and you being happy with both of us isn't an issue anymore. Maybe things were confusing in high school but they don't have to be now. We're all family, Peter, and there's absolutely nothing wrong with polyamory." 

"I know… it's just, every time I think about her, I feel like I'm cheating on both of you."

"You're not. It's all okay, Peter. Just trust me on this."

"Okay, honey," he says, before realizing that's what he called the first Gwen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Quit worrying so much. I understand. Let's get the cookies back to the roof and have a great evening. The sun is setting, we have a large loving family and they're waiting for us to get back to them."

"Actually, I think they're waiting for cookies," says Peter with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, Petie, you're so clueless. You didn't see the way almost everyone looked at you when you left the roof. You have at least four smoking hot people just waiting to have you back in their presence. And that doesn't count the Symbiotes."

"Okay, Gwen. I trust you."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The next morning, bright and early, Eddie and Flash untangle themselves from their respective submissives and hit the shower. Kaine can't get enough of his lovers and turns his lust on Peter in the absence of Eddie, fucking into him before even waking up, moaning as he holds his brother in a bear hug.

"Oof!" says Peter. "Kaine are you using Carnage to increase your dick size?"

"Nope, this is all me… NOW, I am."

Peter moans loudly and kisses Kaine's face. Kaine begins hammering into him at a sedate pace, the thrusts as powerful as normal but slower, getting Peter completely relaxed in his brother's arms. They make love for an hour, by which time, Eddie and Flash have come out of the bathroom to join them, just holding their paramours and leaving them to their lovemaking. 

Kaine finally roars with triumph on his sixth orgasm, and Peter moans loudly, taking the punishment of the harsh pounding as Kaine fucks through the orgasm and reaches his completion. They all cuddle through the afterglow and soon, it's time to get ready to go to the LIFE Foundation for Kaine's surgery. 

At the LIFE Foundation, Lasher, Dylan, Sleeper and Mania are visiting Nyx and Jet. It's something to do while the adults fret in the waiting room, and Jet is ecstatic to see his family, though Nyx is jaded they stayed away so long. What makes her feel better is feeling the memories of Mania as she communes and tells her about Hawaii. The experience being so great to Mania makes Nyx want to go, and the thought of eating sharks and barracudas makes her excited.

Meanwhile, Kaine is being prepped after signing paperwork. They have to separate him from Carnage and the Symbiote isn't thrilled. But at Kaine's prompting, Carnage exits his body and enters the anaerobic chamber they have set up for her. Then, Carnage undergoes a few simple tests to see how she's doing and Kaine goes under anesthesia.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Patrick Mulligan wakes up when he hears the door to his apartment crash in, the sound of wood splintering echoing in his ears. His wife wakes up at the same time. "Hide under the bed and call 9-11!" he hisses in a whisper. 

"But the baby!" she cries, a little too loud. 

"Shh! I'll take care of Junior! Just get on the phone!"

She hides under the bed and Patrick grabs his gun from under his pillow and quickly loads it with a clip from the nightstand. His training as a security guard at the LIFE Foundation taught him to move silently and he knows his aim is true. 

He hears people crashing stuff around throughout his apartment and knows that this is a home invasion. Then he hears his two month old son crying. He makes it down the hall to Patrick Junior's room and sees a masked man in black holding an assault rifle. He's also holding Junior. 

Patrick knows that if he shoots the culprit, his two month old son will fall to the ground. God knows what kind of damage that could do. 

Then he hears a click close to his head and turns to see an assault rifle pointed at his face.

"Don't move motherfucker!" shouts the home invader. 

"I'll show you where the money is, just leave my baby alone!" cries Patrick.

"Drop the gun!" 

Patrick does. 

"Okay, show us where the money is and we'll give you the baby."

Patrick leads them to the master bedroom and goes to the closet to open his safe. It's where he keeps his wife's most expensive jewelry as well as a butt load of cash. As he's opening the safe, the invaders hear his wife on the phone over the baby's crying which had been previously hiding the sound of the phone. The voice of the dispatcher can be heard assuring Mrs. Mulligan that the police will be there shortly.

"Kill the bitch!" yells the ringleader. "I'm gonna stomp your baby's head into the ground, motherfucker!"

At that, a voice in Patrick's head says, _**Don't worry! We got this!!**_

Suddenly Patrick feels like he's growing, his sight, smell and hearing amplify and he tries to move, but his body is moving without his command. The baby is suddenly in his left arm as tendrils from it grasp the baby from the invader's hands and the invader makes no move to keep hold of the baby. He would have dropped Junior if another second had passed. Patrick feels his body as the sensations of ripping through human flesh with his claws elate him in a way that disgusts him. Then he's munching on one of the screaming invader's heads as his wife, now out from under the bed, is screaming in terror. 

The tastes of brains and bone and greasy hair topped with the cotton from the ski mask is potent in his mouth.

"Unhand my child you monster!" yells his wife when all the invaders are massacred. 

Suddenly he's himself again and can move of his own accord. "Baby, it's just me! I'm not gonna hurt Junior! I'd never hurt either of you!"

"I know it's you, you freak! When the cops get here I'll make sure they take you to the worst meta jail there is! I can't believe I married a dirty, murdering mutant!"

"Babe, I'm not a mutant! I love you!"

"Well, I hate you! Give me my baby and get the fuck out of my house and never come back!"

Patrick carefully hands Junior over and tries to kiss his wife goodbye, but she slaps him and screams. 

The heartbreak in Patrick is palpable but he leaves, turning back into his monstrous navy and orange form and going to the window, opening it and instinctively shooting a cord of webbing. 

As he swings through the city crying and roaring in the emotions that have completely overcome him, the voice says, _**It was worth it to save Junior.**_

Somehow, he can't compute that right now. He agrees but the loss and heartbreak and frustration completely overwhelm him.

"Who the fuck are you?! _What_ the fuck are you?!"

**_Toxin. My name is Toxin._ **

  


  



	3. Scorn

  


  


When Kaine wakes up, he feels heavier. Not by much and with his superhuman strength it's negligible. Though it does make him glad his skeleton and stingers are covered in vibranium instead of adamantium like Logan. He tries to get out of bed, but the doctors tell him to lay back down. He wasn't supposed to wake up so soon but his enhanced metabolism filtered the anesthesia out of his system faster than they expected. He aches to have Carnage back with him but the scientists are still running tests on her. Apparently she has abnormal hormones in her system and they don't know what's causing it. 

Finally, after an hour and a half, Kaine is allowed to leave his hospital bed and head over to the Symbiotics Department. When he gets there, he asks to see Carnage, and they show him to the Seed room where she's being studied. 

"We don't know what's going on with her," says Doctor Atkins. "We've run all the tests we can and haven't figured out a thing. It's like pregnancy hormones for when the Symbiotes reproduce, but the hormones have been decreasing slightly over time. It's almost like she lost an embryo but the hormones indicating miscarriage aren't there. Has she reproduced in the last thirty days?"

"Not that we know of," says Kaine. "Can we bond again? You said your tests are finished."

"Yes, we can do that. Just stand by the chamber and I'll open it."

Kaine goes close to the chamber's release hatch and holds out his arms. The second Carnage is let out, she flows into Kaine and forms his Scarlet Spider clothes.

"I missed you too," Kaine says out loud.

 _ **We had a child**_ , says Carnage in Kaine's head. **_But she disappeared_**.

Kaine decides to keep this to himself. He doesn't want the LIFE Foundation out looking for a missing Symbiote.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Patrick goes into work as usual. His uniform and guns are still at his wife's place ( _fuck_ , does he hate thinking of it like that!) and his ID badge too. But Toxin has been forming clothes for him and even his ID badge as he walks into the LIFE Foundation unarmed. He heads to the security station armory and replaces his guns before punching in for work.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Kaine is going back into the LIFE Foundation for a series of tests. Axel is with him and giving his usual banter of jokes that fall flat, but the familiarity and his presence are enough to make Kaine's day easier. They head to the symbiotics department and Kaine, listening to Axel in a daze without his morning coffee, bumps into Patrick. The reaction is instantaneous. Patrick's body is covered with Symbiotic goo in navy blue with dark orange dripping over his torso. The eyes are white and shaped like Spider-Man's lenses and there's no visible mouth until the Symbiote smiles. 

_**Mother**_ , Toxin says in Patrick's head.

Kaine forms as Carnage, expecting a fight, but Axel gets between them. "Pat! You didn't tell me you had a Symbiote!" says Axel. 

" **I've been with Patrick for a long time** ," says Toxin. " **I stayed quiet until I was needed.**

" **How long?** " demands Kaine.

" **Since before we had you** ," Carnage says out loud to Kaine.

" **How could you abandon me, Mother?!** " demands Toxin. 

" **You were safer with your host than without** ," says Carnage.

Toxin seems unsatisfied but doesn't argue. By then, security for the Symbiotics Department has surrounded them all and have hands on their weapons, though none of them are drawn. It's standard procedure with Symbiotes. Don't make them feel like they're in immediate danger. 

Mister Gabriel himself comes up to them. "Mulligan?" 

Toxin reforms as Patrick and starts to cry. "I didn't know! And it's– it's _her_ fault! The day that damned Symbiote sunk into my chest, she left this _thing_ inside me!"

"Mister Mulligan," says Mister Gabriel. "If you want your symbiote removed, we will take care of that. But take time to consider. In the meantime, you can meet with our legal team. We won't penalize you for having an unauthorized symbiosis, but we will offer compensation for emotional trauma."

"I lost my wife and child because of this! She won't even talk to me anymore!"

"My estimation is twelve million for your losses. The legal team will take care of you. But I want you to consider being in our Symbiotics Program. The pay is exorbitant and we can help with all your medical needs, including therapy if that is your choice. Would you like me to walk you there?"

"I know the way."

Patrick walks away towards the conference room, and Kaine returns to his normal form. "That's our child!" says Kaine. "Carnage reproduced before we were even bonded!"

"It will be okay, Mister Parker. If Mulligan decides to terminate the symbiosis, we'll find a match for your progeny."

"How?" demands Kaine. "You know how rare matches are. How can you promise me that?"

"I suppose I can't, but we'll do our best. In the meantime, I'll join the lawyers and try to convince Mulligan to keep the Symbiote. Does it have a name?"

"Carnage says his name is Toxin."

"Toxin is in good hands either way, Mister Parker. I'll leave you be now."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"The money would be nice, but that's not the issue," says Patrick to the lawyers. "The issue is that being bonded has destroyed my family."

_**Am I not your family? You raised me...** _

_Don't even start with me, Tox!_

"We're offering recompense and therapy either way," says the lawyer. "But the health benefits and extra money only come with remaining bonded."

"The Symbiotes and hosts are in a family unit," says Mister Gabriel. "They have each other for emotional support. You may wish to spend time with them and see if it helps. I believe you are already friends with Mister Axelson. Besides, you may not have the chance to bond to Toxin again. Are you certain that's what you want?"

"No. I'm not certain. I'll join the Symbiotics Program for a couple of weeks and we'll see how things go. I may still decide to break the bond. But I don't want to do to Tox what he did to me. He thinks we're family. I can't take that from him without taking time to see if he's right."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Kaine's tests go smoothly and he heads back to his loft, dropping off Axel at his place on the way there. He gets a surprise when he gets to the living room and Ben, in his boxers, drags him up to his room with Gwen on the third floor and Gwen and Peter are naked in the bed, beckoning him over. 

"What's this?" asks Kaine.

"Foursome night!" Ben says excitedly. "Your choice, my ass or Gwen's pussy!"

"That's an impossible choice," Kaine says, looking at them in lust. "Counter offer. Your dick and my pussy."

Ben's pupils dilate like never before. "I keep forgetting you have that… okay, counter offer accepted!" 

"While I'm fucking Gwen and Peter fucks you."

This time it's Peter's turn to dilate his eyes. "That is so hot!" says Peter. Gwen has almost the same expression on her face. 

They get down to business and the sounds of fucking and moaning can be heard for hours. The Symbiotes rumble and cascade through their hosts' skins as they all make love and Peter finds himself bottoming a lot towards the end. It seems like the Symbiotes keep their hosts going and going. Finally, five hours later, Ben and Kaine form into their Scarlet Spider suits sans masks and bask in the afterglow of their lovers. 

That's when something strange happens to Gwen. Her skin morphs into a white and purple Spider suit, purple outlines to her eyes under a white hood with purple insides. Her costume is white with purple spiderwebs and Kaine recognizes the missing symbiote faster than anyone. 

"Scorn?"

Gwen smiles under the mask. "Is that her name? She hasn't told me yet."

"How long have you known?" asks Ben.

"Since we started. She felt Carnage and wanted to come out, but I wanted to keep her a secret as long as I could. I guess she didn't want to be left out."

"Does this mean you can make a peg for me?" asks Ben.

"Really?!" exclaims Gwen. "That's the first thing that comes to your mind when you find out I've got a Symbiote?"

"Sorry," says Ben blushing. 

"You could always have Dagger do that," says Peter.

Ben blushes even more. "We do, but it's not the same as when Gwen pegs me."

"Well, I'm happy to have finally found her," says Kaine. "Carnage and I knew she was missing but couldn't figure out where she went."

"The symbiotic constituent matter in my arm. She's a genius! She learned technology from the robotics in the arm and I bet she could do anything."

"As long as you're both safe," says Peter. "That's what matters."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


They decide to head to the LIFE Foundation in the morning and share their good news with the rest of the family tonight. Venom and Anti-Venom are excited to hear that they have not one new Symbiote in the family, but two. Patrick may not keep Toxin but Gwen is definitely keeping Scorn. She already wanted a Symbiote, but after she lost her arm, she desperately wanted one. Without real superpowers, she was always the damsel in distress. Now, she never will be again.

They relax in the hot tub and have flutes of champagne. Eddie is very excited that Gwen has Scorn but even more excited that his family is growing once more.

" **So you now have three bonded offspring, Carnage** ," says Eddie with Venom's voice. " **How does it feel?** "

Carnage extends from Kaine's collarbone. " **It will feel better when we know Toxin's fate. We gave him to a responsible human with a sense of justice so he would grow up with that. But Patrick doesn't seem to value our child.** "

"Maybe I should have a talk with him," says Eddie. "As the grandfather, it's my place to be his guardian. He might listen to me."

" **Maybe.** "

"I think it's a good idea," says Kaine. "Eddie can be very persuasive."

"I'll say!" says Flash. "I wasn't even into men when we met, but I couldn't keep my hands off him!"

"I think I'm going for a different kind of persuasion," says Eddie. "Besides, you had Venom at the time, and we were already in love."

"I guess that's true. But still, I think it would be great."

"You mean if Mulligan kept Toxin or if I boned them."

"Both!" says Flash. "Patrick's hot!"

"We'll see what happens. I'm not saying 'no', but my primary goal is to make sure Toxin and Patrick are okay."

"I'll call him right now," says Kaine. "Axel gave me his cell."

Kaine dials the number as a video call and when Patrick picks up, his face is that of Toxin and buildings are going past him in the background. They can tell by his motions that he's web-slinging around. 

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" says Kaine.

"I'm not your buddy! I don't know what we are, but we are _not_ friends!" says Patrick.

" _ **Hi, Mom!**_ " says Toxin. The dichotomy is a little funny.

"Maybe we should've asked Axel to call him," says Flash.

"Listen up, asshole!" says Kaine. "You've got my baby in you, so don't do anything stupid! Also, why don't you come over and chill with us. You're wound up too tight and a smoke or a beer might do you some good."

Eddie and Flash think Kaine's aggression will drive Patrick away, but instead he sighs and says, "What's the address?"

Kaine tells him and sends Peter down to answer the door. But Toxin is in the neighborhood and shortly, is climbing the outside wall to greet his family. Toxin morphs into Patrick and upon seeing the hot tub, Patrick's clothes morph into board shorts. 

"I'll go tell Pete to come back up," says Ben, and he leaves the roof as Flash and Eddie go to shake hands with Patrick. They intend for it to be an innocent handshake, but Venom communes with Toxin through the touch and gives him a jumble of concise memories: the happiness in the family and how close everyone is; how happy Venom is that Toxin is here with him; memories of Hawaii and watching Klynt and Andi grow up.

Those memories make Patrick bitter. He won't get to see his son grow up because of Toxin. Venom corrects him in his mind though. He _might_ not be able to see Junior grow up because of _his wife_.

That makes Patrick's head spin.

"What did you say?" he asks, dumbfounded.

"I didn't mean to do that," says Eddie. "Venom just really wants you as Toxin's host. We all do."

"He said my wife is the reason I can't see Junior… I mean if it were me, I wouldn't have reacted that way, but I can't blame her for being afraid of me after that mess. She saw her husband bite the head off another human being!"

Toxin erupts from his collarbone, almost snakelike in this state. " **She wasn't afraid, she was hateful. She hates metas. You married a bigot. That's why you are separated. Not because she's afraid, but because she hates.** "

"I'm sure she hates because she's afraid," says Patrick.

" **She screamed at you and made demands. She threatened you. Her pheromones indicated stress, anger and hate, not fear. She was afraid of the home invaders, but not of you.** "

Patrick nearly collapses, but Eddie catches him, Venom rippling under his skin at the contact with Toxin.

He helps the man into the hot tub to relax under the bubbling water as Toxin recedes into Patrick's body.

By then, Peter and Ben are coming back upstairs with a couple of six-packs of beer and Ben has a tendril around a baggie filled with blunts.

"We weren't sure what you prefer, but we have beer, we have champagne and we have weed," says Ben.

"I'm not smoking any," says Peter, "So you won't be the odd man out if you decide not to smoke."

"Actually, I think I could use a doobie," says Patrick. "I haven't slept since the night my wife disowned me."

"Jeez, man!" says Peter, "You need to sleep!"

"That would be so much more believable if it didn't come from you," says Gwen. "Hi, Patrick, I'm Gwen, host to Scorn, Toxin's little sister."

"I would know about any other Symbiotes," says Patrick. "I work in the Symbiotics Department."

"We just found out about her. We're going to go in in the morning and tell them."

"Oh. Well, I guess congratulations," says Patrick.

"Thank you," says Gwen. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure," says Patrick, "Why not?"

Gwen forms into a shape they've never seen before, almost completely purple but with metallic silver accenting her neck and torso in simple, elegant designs. Her arm now looks silvery metal, the casing now opaque, and her eyes are much like a human's but with no eyelids or lashes. 

" **Hello, Brother. I must insist you remain bonded. A pairing like yours is once in a lifetime for both of you, and having been bonded for more than two days, you have a psychological and chemical codependence that will make you both miserable without another similar symbiont.** "

"Wow, you too, huh? I guess it's a good thing I didn't already sign the papers to release him into custody. I was going to give him to the Foundation."

" **It's your choice, but don't make it a choice you'll regret. Traumatizing my brother would be unacceptable to you both if you chose to subsequently rebond.** "

"You're right. I don't want to hurt him. I just feel so angry at the whole situation. It isn't fair to blame him. He saved my family and didn't have a choice in bonding to me."

"I hope you'll consider staying with us for the night," says Flash. "No funny business intended, but after we smoke may not be the best time to web-sling."

"Well, I'm recently single," says Patrick. "So funny business might be okay. I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it while we smoke."

"There's always tomorrow to get naked together," says Eddie. "We won't take advantage of you being stoned."

Patrick smiles gratefully. "Thank you for that. I guess I'm really depressed. I didn't realize that before."

"It's okay," says Kaine. "We'll just take this one day at a time. There's an extra bedroom at my place next door if you don't mind sharing a bathroom with Captain America and the Winter Soldier."

"Are you serious?" asks Patrick.

"Totally," says Ben. "Those guys are great."

"I guess I'll have to bring my underwear next time so they have something of mine to sign."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


It's later in the evening when the family of Symbiotes finds out that Patrick has been homeless, not even staying in a motel so he can save up money for an apartment. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" demands Kaine.

"I just did," says Patrick. "It's no big deal. Toxin keeps me warm at night."

"We've got room for you at Kaine's place," says Eddie. "You didn't have to sleep on the streets!"

"Yeah, it's dangerous out there, and you're still getting used to Toxin," says Kaine.

"Thank you for your concern, but it's okay. I accepted your invitation to stay the night, didn't I?"

"Will you stay until you get a place of your own?" asks Eddie.

"Sure. I noticed the house next door is for sale. With the new money I'll be getting, I'll be able to buy the place upfront in cash."

Eddie and Flash grin and Kaine actually lets out a whoop. "You'll be really happy with us," says Kaine. "I promise."

"Well, that's what I plan on. I'm glad you guys are so cool about everything. It really changes my life."

"We care about you," says Gwen, "and not just Toxin."

"Thank you. It shows," Patrick says with a smile.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Scorn is restless in the night. Ben, Peter and Kaine are out on patrol, and she's alone in the bed. It's always hard for Gwen when she's alone, after everything that happened when she lost her arm. She's a lot better and certainly capable of defending herself now, but her nightmares are unsettling to her Symbiote, and Scorn wakes her up from a bad dream just to make it stop. 

"What is it, sweetie?" Gwen asks.

 _ **You were not obtaining restorative rest,**_ says Scorn. _**Our time would be better spent awake.**_

"Okay, baby, that's what we'll do then. Do you want some chocolate?"

She forms as Scorn, and Scorn says, " **Always.** "

She decided to let Patrick sleep in her room since the bigger bed is in the guest suite, so now she's sharing a floor with Bucky and Steve. That's okay though. She really likes them. She goes to the bathroom, but when she opens the door, Bucky is taking a piss. She starts to exit and close the door, but Bucky stares at her with empty eyes. The next thing she knows, Bucky is going in for a punch with his metal arm, but she blocks it with hers. Her face forms as Gwen, and she says, "Успокойся, Солдат."

Bucky stops, though the emptiness is still in his eyes. 

"Bucky, it's me!" says Gwen. "Calm down. It's okay."

Steve comes running in and takes Bucky's shoulder. Bucky turns to punch him with a left hook, but Scorn reaches with tendrils to stop the motion and links into his arm, disabling the circuitry and turns him to face her. "Солдат, стой!"

Steve moves himself in front of Bucky and takes his hair at the scalp in his hand, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Bucky's posture softens, and he immediately asks, "What happened? Who did I hurt?"

"Nobody, this time," says Steve. "It's okay, Bucky. Do you need some tea, or maybe a smoke?"

Bucky looks down at his wet pants. "I need to shower."

"Okay, Bucky. I'm here for you whenever you need me."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


After reactivating Bucky's arm, Scorn and Gwen go downstairs and have a few chocolate bars. The boys are still out on patrol, so she decides to call Ben and see if she can see him. She knows his work is important and doesn't want him to come home, but she can go to him. 

She decides to call him, but Scorn thinks it'd be better to surprise him. She links into Gwen's phone and accesses the cellular network, tracing Ben's location from the GPS in his phone. He's not far. Gwen thinks to the last time she went out 'not far' and cringes. This time will be different. She knows it. 

Scorn forms as her Spider suit with the hood and she heads out of the house, running down the street with Scorn on high alert. It isn't long before Scorn senses Dagger and Carnage. She shoots a web to web-sling to the top of a building and wait. She knows they'll find her, and she isn't wrong. Soon the Scarlet Spiders are swinging and crawling over the edge of the roof to her. 

" **Oh, Party, I forgot to bring the cookies!** " she says with Scorn's voice. 

Ben and Dagger laugh at the reference and Kaine puts his hands on his hips. "You shouldn't be out here. It's safer at home."

"We're on a rooftop. What could possibly go wrong?" Her hood melts away revealing her perfect blond hair and beautiful face. The other Spiders follow suit and kiss her passionately on the rooftop. 

None of them notice the drone high above them taking video of the whole thing. The drone has been following the Scarlet Spiders all night and has seen Kaine and Ben as both Scarlet Spiders and as Symbiotes.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The news comes on early in the morning. Someone anonymously sent in video of the Scarlet Spiders patrolling the night before, and kissing Gwen on the rooftop. The anchors speculate on these revelations, matching the identities through facial recognition and identifying that they all live next door to Eddie Brock who is known to have Symbiote children and a close relationship with the Demon of San Francisco. They even speculate on Spider-Man's identity. Correctly, unfortunately. So far, Eddie's relieved that he's been seen next to Venom, and Flash has too. But then a security video of Mrs. Chen's bodega when Eddie was protecting her from the robber is there, and Eddie's face is clear on the video as he turns into Venom, eats the robber and turns back into himself.

He is _livid_! 

He knows Mrs. Chen would never out him. Whoever got this video did it illegally. Then there's the courtroom video of Trevor turning into Lasher and video at the Hawaii Wet 'n Wild when Klynt and Dylan combined to form Sleeper. Though the news doesn't understand the entire picture, they get one thing right: the Symbiotes can combine with humans to take on their monstrous forms. 

Then, Eddie gets a call from the President of the United States. 

"President Luthor, what can I do for you?" Eddie asks, fearfully.

"You are pardoned. Every Symbiote who has acted in self-defense and in defense of the public is pardoned. There won't be any charges against you. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you, Mister President."

"You're welcome. Now I'm a very busy man with a lot of phone calls to make. You and your family are the last line of defense against threats to this country and this planet. Whoever sent in that video will pay dearly for this breach of national security. That is all. Goodbye."

Before Eddie can say anything, the phone clicks as Lex Luthor hangs up the phone. 

Eddie decides to just tell his family instead of showing them the recording of the news. 

The kids take it pretty well, not realizing anything is wrong with everyone knowing who they are. Axel and Greg are floored, not knowing what to say. Gwen and the Spiders take it very seriously, Kaine reacting with outrage. They all know how serious it is for their identities to be public knowledge. 

The trip to the LIFE Foundation is silent except for Peter who is really and truly freaking out. 

"What the hell are we gonna do?!" he exclaims. "The Sorcerer Supreme casted that one spell to protect my identity, but he said it was a one time thing!" 

"It'll be okay, Petie," says Flash. "The LIFE Foundation will know what to do to cover this all up."

"Listen, Pete," says Kaine. "I know this sucks, but Aunt May is dead. There's no one you have to protect who doesn't have a Symbiote. If everyone knows you're Spider-Man, so fucking what. There's nothing anyone can do to hurt you or any of us."

"You know that isn't true," says Peter. "They could bomb our houses or hurt people we went to school with."

"You would give it your all, just like you do for strangers," says Eddie. "And we'd be there to help you. Besides, it's all speculation at this point."

"He's right," says Flash. "They may have video of us, but they don't have video of you. And the fact that you took pictures of Spider-Man for years means there's proof that you and Spider-Man weren't at the exact same place at the same time."

Peter starts to calm down after that, but the whole situation has everyone on edge. They have a non-disclosure agreement with the LIFE Foundation. Does this count as violation of that clause in their contracts?

It shouldn't since they didn't actually tell anyone, but no one will know until they get there.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Mister Gabriel is at the entrance, welcoming the family in and telling them they have a lot to discuss. Anne is there as well, and when Eddie asks, she says they called her in as Eddie's and Trevor's legal counsel. 

"Anne, this whole thing is a mess," Eddie says. "Maybe you shouldn't be involved."

"Nonsense. Our contract states that I am to be your legal counsel until next year, and I aim to hold up my end of that contract."

"That's not why you're doing this," Eddie accuses.

"You're right, but it's reason enough. I love you, Eddie. You need me and I'm here for you, in whatever capacity you need me."

"Thank you, Annie. Let's get going."

She leads the family to the conference room in the Symbiotics Department where the LIFE Foundation's lawyers are already gathered. Mister Gabriel is there and they all take a seat.

"As you know, we've been made," says Mister Gabriel. "The Life Foundation Board of Directors wants to go public with the Symbiotes. I, personally, am against the idea, but I've been outvoted. The only way to keep the LIFE Foundation from outing your entire family is for you to forbid it as per our previous agreements."

"I think we should tell everyone," says Kaine. "It'll be found out sooner or later and if we try to cover it up, it will look bad. But we do everything we can to protect Peter's identity."

"Peter who?" says Mister Gabriel with a wry smile.

"Exactly," says Kaine.

"Mister Brock, your thoughts?"

"I don't know. I'm willing to go either way, but I think it would be pretty hypocritical of me to cover it up."

"I think we should tell everyone," says Flash. "Come clean and be honest. Then we'll be more believable when we contest the rumors about Peter."

"Plus," says Trevor, "we're going to an Xavier Institute. Our powers and Symbiotes will be public knowledge as soon as a hacker or someone with a warrant accesses our school records."

"I want to hide it," says Patrick. "But Toxin doesn't care either way and I want to show him I'm proud of him." 

"Are there any of you truly and wholy against this?" asks Mister Gabriel.

No one answers. 

"Then I guess I'm outvoted again," says Mister Gabriel. "Miss Weying, you and our legal team can work on the new contracts omitting the non-disclosure agreement."

"Thank you. I would like a moment to confer with my clients."

"Of course," says Mister Gabriel, and he waves the LIFE Foundation lawyers to follow him from the conference room.

They talk for an hour, trying to figure out if this is the best course of action. Ben is against the general idea of coming out, but he's already been outed and it's not fair for him to make decisions for everyone else. Everyone but Peter agrees that they should be honest with the public but hide things that are private, like the relationships of the Symbiotes, their polyamorous arrangements, any weaknesses of the Symbiotes and anything that would threaten their family.

Finally, Anne calls the legal team back in and they all finalize their new contracts.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_! Today I have a confession to make. I'm part of a family of half-aliens. My other name is Venom but most of you know me as the Demon of San Francisco." Eddie forms as Venom on the live stream for the first time and continues in Venom's voice. " **I've kept this a secret to protect my family, but after someone illegally gained access to security footage and illegally spied on my family, making our identities public, we have decided to come out with the truth. My children, Trevor, Andromeda and Klyntar Brock are all half alien and my human son Dylan can combine forms with his brother, Klynt. Much of this is already publicly known, but I wanted to set questions and speculations to rest. We mean no harm to the general public and as we've said in my previous 'interview' with myself, we do what we do to help people and protect the innocent. You will not find any genuine footage of us threatening innocent lives. Today, I am coming out of the closet. You've already seen my interview with myself, but my interviews with my family are coming soon. I wish you all a wonderful day and hope that you will use your minds instead of your fears when you assess my family. I'm Eddie Brock, also known as Venom, and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_.**"

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The first interview is with Gwen. She has a charming personality and the least threatening symbiotic form. They arrange themselves on the roof with the sky as their only backdrop. Ben readies the camera, and then, they begin.

"I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_! Here with me today is Gwendolyn. Don't let appearances fool you, she is my granddaughter. Say hello, Gwen."

"Hello, everybody!" says Gwen. "My other name is Scorn, I'm a sagittarius, and I love long walks on the beach."

"You realize this isn't _Love Connection_ , right?" Eddie jokes. 

"Of course," says Gwen. 

"So tell us more about yourself."

"I'm the youngest of us and I don't have a lot of experience with violence. Like the White Commando, I am here to help the innocent, not to punish the guilty."

"Oh, come on, you're making me look bad," says Eddie. "Do you have any special powers?"

"I can produce organic webbing, similar to Spider-Man. I can interface with technology and have learned Russian, German, Spanish, Arabic, French and Wakandan in the last couple of weeks. I plan to learn every language in the world eventually, but I have a long way to go."

"That's fascinating! I had no idea you were so good with languages! I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you, Eddie."

"Would you show us your other forms for our audience?" 

"Of course. This is the form seen on the news. I haven't decided on a name like Spider-Woman or the Violet Spider, but for now you can just call me Scorn."

Gwen morphs into her Spider suit and continues in her own voice. "This is me as a Spider-Person, similar to Steel Spider and the Scarlet Spiders."

"Violet Spider has a nice ring to it," says Eddie.

"Violet Spider it is!" says Gwen. "And this is my alien form." She then morphs into Scorn's Symbiotic form, light purple with silver accents and a metal arm.

"That's amazing!" says Eddie. "I should be used to it by now, but seeing someone change into their alien form never gets old to me."

" **Thank you, Grandfather. We are Scorn. We will protect those who need protecting. If you are in distress, remember, you are not alone. We are here to help.** "

  


  



	4. Coming Out

  


  


The interview with Scorn makes the internet light up with comments, speculations and reviews. Eddie's website is almost at capacity and he buys another server just to accommodate the comments that are pouring in. A surprising number of people are only commenting to say how hot Gwen is, even in her Symbiotic form. Others are wanting to know why she referred to herself as plural when she was Scorn. Some people have guessed right that the Symbiotes are separate entities from the human side, but mostly those comments are refuted by others, saying that Venom did not say 'we' and 'us'. Even more people are commenting on Gwen's arm and noting how it changed colors from light purple in a clear casing to solid silvery vibranium. Everyone wants to know where she got the arm and what kind of technology it is. Most think, incorrectly, that it's alien technology, but others contest that theory saying Venom previously stated that they didn't have technology on his planet. The arguments and discussions get a lot of people thinking, not about how dangerous they are, but curious about the alien life forms. 

Eddie is happy with these results. It was a good choice to put Gwen on first as she tends to relax people with her soothing voice, good looks and genuine smiles. 

Next is Axel. He's already charmed the news as the Steel Spider, and he's publicly known to be a hero. His interview goes off without a hitch, and this time, people are talking about how the aliens seem to have Spider-Man's abilities. Eddie clears this up with a text announcement that they are able to learn meta abilities when exposed to them, making them more powerful and even enhancing themselves beyond the abilities of the original meta. 

So many people comment on how great that is, wishing they were one of them. Others comment on how mutants and aliens are bad enough but combining the powers makes the aliens that much more dangerous and deserving of hate and even imprisonment. Eddie chooses not to take those comments down because the cacophony of resentment for the bigots is outstanding. 

The next interview is with Kaine and Carnage. The LIFE Foundation finally gave the go ahead to admit that the Symbiotes are exactly that: alien symbionts that inhabit humanoid bodies. Their hope is that more people will submit to testing to find out if they're a match for a Symbiote and give the remaining Symbiotes a better chance of being paired with a human or meta host.

Eddie starts the show with Kaine in his recognizable Scarlet Spider uniform. 

"I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_! Here on the show with me today is the Scarlet Spider. How are you faring today, Kaine?"

"I'm great. I had a great breakfast with my loved ones and went out for a quick patrol. A few muggings but no one was hurt, including the muggers with the exception of a few bruises. I was a good little Spider boy, webbing them up and leaving notes for the cops, just like Spider-Man does."

"That's excellent. I'm proud of your self-control. I know you prefer to make criminals regret their actions."

"The police will do that for me today," says Kaine. "Rapists and killers will get very different treatment."

"I see. Well, it's good to have you on our side. I understand you have implants you want to show our viewers."

"Yeah!" says Kaine. "I recently had surgery and my skeleton and wrist stingers were grafted with vibranium. I have a healing factor like Wolverine and now I have comparable enhancements." Metal coated spikes shoot out from the insides of his wrists, much in the fashion that Wolverine's claws come out. "These beautiful babies are my trademark. No one else has them and I'm pretty damn proud."

"Well, we're proud of you, and not just for your body." The meaning isn't lost on Kaine, and he blushes under his mask which hides the reaction to his Dom's comment.

"Do you have any special powers related to your alien abilities?" asks Eddie.

"I could already wall crawl and shoot webbing, but with my symbiote, Carnage, I can produce blades, tendrils and pseudopods which help me in capturing criminals. It's also useful to have an extra limb to carry stuff sometimes. The longest tendril I've ever produced was about fifty yards long. I used it to skewer a charging great white shark while we were in Hawaii."

"A useful power indeed," says Eddie. "Would you mind transforming for us?"

Kaine morphs into Carnage's Symbiotic form of red with black accents and the viewers of the live stream are astonished. He's like a leaner red version of Venom, unlike Scorn and Phage. He opens his mouth to reveal long sharp metallic red teeth and his long prehensile tongue. 

"Do you consider yourself frightening like this?"

" **We love our Symbiote and consider her natural form to be absolutely gorgeous. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and I behold my Alien Other with reverence and love.** "

"Would you describe your relationship with your 'Alien Other'?"

" **Carnage is a symbiotic alien life form that inhabits my body and shares my consciousness. We are very happy together. Humans that are a match for a Klyntar Symbiote can have the same relationship that we do. It's all about being right for each other.** "

"What do you think that entails?"

" **The scientists think it has something to do with blood types and mitochondrial DNA, though psychological congruity is important to be a good partner.** "

"To our viewers out there, if you're interested in having a Klyntar Symbiote like my family does, contact the LIFE Foundation through their website and go in for testing at LIFE Foundation or STAR Labs facilities. We have symbiotes without human hosts and we aim to change that, hopefully for the better. I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


After the _Eddie Brock Report_ and website announcements that give viewers and web surfers the contact information for the LIFE Foundation, applicants for the Symbiotics Program come pouring in and people are scheduled right away, some appointments even going into the next twelve months by the time the applications slow down. Fortunately, the LIFE Foundation is able to outsource some of the testing to STAR Labs, lightening the load of the LIFE Foundation's main San Francisco location. Eddie's happy to have helped the Program along, knowing that with so many applicants, there are more needles in the haystack. 

The LIFE Foundation is incredibly grateful to Eddie for publicizing their Symbiotics Program and kick starting the wave of applications. Mister Gabriel is particularly pleased, having had no idea things would go so well from revealing the truth about the Klyntar. 

But Eddie still has more interviews to do and this time selects Greg. Greg doesn't feel the need for vigilantism or anti-heroism. He minds his own business like most metas and is even a vegetarian. Eddie is sure this interview will be exactly what the public needs to see: an ordinary man with incredible abilities living an ordinary life.

"I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_! Today I have Greg Amari on the show. Unlike our previous guests, Greg is not a hero nor an anti-hero. He lives his normal life like most others do. Say hello, Greg."

"Hello," says Greg. 

"Before we get started, would you mind transforming for the audience?"

"Not at all," says Greg and he slowly morphs into Vice, a royal navy blue form with stark white veins, almost like Venom's form but not near as menacing, though he's just as large. " **We are Vice,** he says in a deep, eerily soothing voice. 

"Great to have you on the show, Vice. What can you tell us about yourself or your symbiosis?"

" **We are a perfect match. We bonded as an accident when the Symbiote part of us was very young. In order to keep from killing Greg, we had to alter his body and we changed ourselves as well, causing a match. It was very dangerous and the shock and damage to Greg's nervous system was fatal, though we were able to repair the damage in time to save our lives. We don't know if other Symbiotes can do this, but the danger of death, complete catatonia or paralysis is not worth trying. We have had to make many compromises along the way. Greg is a vegetarian, but Vice eats seafood. Greg is Buddhist, and Vice worships the Klyntar god Knull. What we have in common is that we both seek peace and crave human interaction. We are both friendly and see no reason to seek out danger or revenge. We believe in non-violence and karma, knowing that the best way we can contribute to society is as a model citizen, a good samaritan and a humanitarian.**

"For those of you who don't know Vice personally, I can tell you, both of him have a heart of gold. Next question, do you have any unique abilities?"

" **We can manipulate and sense hormones and pheromones on a superhuman level, surpassing the abilities of state of the art machinery. We can calm a dangerous situation or even put people or animals to sleep.** "

"That sounds very useful! And it goes along with your anti-violence philosophy."

" **We concur.** "

"Is there anything else you want to say on our show?"

" **We're gay. It's not something to be proud of nor ashamed of. It's simply an important part of us and has a bearing on who we love and how. Being gay isn't a choice. Brainscans of gay men indicate a larger corpus callosum, as well as other features unique to female brains, essentially a male brain having female brain features. This is how some people are born and has nothing to do with religion or choice. Be proud of yourself, all of yourself, but don't have a chip on your shoulder or think you are better than anyone, deserving special treatment. Every life is equally precious and there is no reason to hate a life because you philosophically disagree with the details of that individual's existence or personal business. I have more to say on the subject, but I'd rather answer the viewers' questions directly, so I'll be posting in the comments section of TheEddieBrockReport.com/Vice as GregTheSecurityGuard.** "

"Excellent. Well said, and I look forward to the comments and discussions that will take place on our website. Keep in mind, any comments intended to incite violence or comments of crude or obscene nature will be deleted and investigated. I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The comments are pouring in even more than before, some just wanting to engage directly in a conversation with a bonded Symbiote pair and many more debating the ethics and philosophies regarding homosexuality and sexuality in general. Greg does his best to comment and reply, but thousands of people want to talk to him directly so it's a lot of work to even reply to a portion of the comments addressed to him. 

Meanwhile, Eddie is preparing Trevor for his interview. Leslie wants to go next, but Eddie thinks they need a teenager's perspective on the show first. He assures her that everyone in the family will have a turn. For this interview they sit in the living room after making sure it's completely clean, and Trevor sits on the suade couch next to his dad. 

"I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_! Today we have a precious part of my life on the show, my son, Trevor. Say hello to our viewers, Trev!"

"Wassup?"

"So, how are you today?"

"I'm doing pretty freaking good! They finally made a Spider-Man game I can get into, so I've been playing all night!"

Eddie looks concerned and admonishing. "You've been up all night?"

"It was just the first night with the game, Dad! I'll go to sleep early tonight."

"You better! Okay, so is there anything you want to tell our viewers?"

"Not in particular. Shoot with the questions, Dad."

"What is your Symbiote's name?"

"Lasher."

"Will you tell our viewers how you came to be bonded or is that too personal?"

"It's not too personal. I was part of the original experiments run by Doctor Drake. He made me sign things I didn't want to, then, he put me in a glass room and set the Symbiote out on me. It was hard at first. I felt like I was dying. Then there were all these machines and needles… it was really bad. Then Lasher broke us out of there by piercing the glass with his pseudopods and using our superhuman speed to escape."

"How long were you in there?"

"I don't know. It felt like months, but we couldn't see a clock or the sun, so it was hard to tell."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, son. What happenned next?"

"I was out on the street again, but it was normal for me. I'd been homeless for years before that, and I already had a network of johns to hook me up with money and showers. I'm straight, but I did what I had to to survive. Then you found me and told me I'd never have to do that again! I couldn't believe it! It was too good to be true. I kept expecting you to want something in return but you never did. You gave me a great place to live, lots of food, all the belongings I could possibly want and even helped me get doctors at the LIFE Foundation. You saved my life, Dad. I still can't believe I'm so lucky."

"I really feel like I'm the lucky one. You should have never had to go through those things, and I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner."

"You were searching for weeks, Dad. It wasn't your fault. None of it was."

"Thanks, champ. Anyways, does Lasher have any special powers?"

"Are extra limbs a power? I have eight pseudopods that come out of my back. They have spade tips and are kind of like Nightcrawler's tail. They come in real handy in the kitchen or when I'm juggling my school work."

"What about your speed? You're faster than any other known Symbiote."

"I don't think that counts as a power. I'm not like Impulse or The Flash. I just have faster reflexes and can move faster than normal. Kind of like an experienced runner is faster than a couch potato."

"I'll try not to take offense to that."

"None intended, but you don't even work out anymore. It's time to whip you into shape!"

"I think I'll let my military veteran, gym coach husband train me if I need it."

"Okay. But seriously, we should work out together. I wanna get buff like you."

"Sounds like a plan. What else can you tell our audience about yourself?"

"I really like playing video games, coffee is the water of life, my favorite subjects are history and science, I finally get to go to high school after being out of school for so long and my favorite color is forest green."

"Do you think it's hard being a meta in San Francisco?"

"Not really. People don't seem to bother me much."

"You're gonna be eighteen next year. Are you excited?"

"I'll be more excited when I turn twenty-one. I just hope I can go dancing at the clubs even if they don't let me drink."

"Do you like to dance?"

"I'm not great at it, but it's fun so I just enjoy myself and move to the music." 

"Cool. What else do you like?"

"Swimming! I'm really good and really fast! It's a lot of fun and I always have a new experience when I'm in the water."

"That's great, son. What are your stances on politics?"

"I guess I'm liberal since I believe in equal rights and family of choice, but I don't really understand politics that well."

"Did you know Greg believes in those things and is a conservative?"

"No. I guess I really don't understand the terms well."

"Well, that's okay, you still have time to learn before you're old enough to vote."

"That means more text books, doesn't it?"

"You bet. Alright, that's all we've got for today. Trev, do you want to morph on camera?"

Trevor morphs into Lasher, a beautiful combination of greens, and spade-tipped pseudopods slowly grow from his back like the unfurling of a flower. His face is mouthless, but his eyes are captivating. They're the same white Spider-Man lense shapes as most of his relatives, but there's heart to them that's visible, even on camera.

Before Eddie can say it, Lasher says in two voices, " **He's Eddie Brock, we are Lasher, and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_**!"

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


This time, a lot of kids Trevor's age and younger join the comments. They ask him about his life and if he has a girlfriend. Some of the girls even ask him out. And even more guys want to play MMOs with him. It's interesting to find that some of them already play with him on a regular basis and never knew who he was. Trevor enjoys the comments, ignoring the adults' lessons on politics and paying attention to the other gamers and the girls who happen to post pictures of themselves and ask him on dates. Most of them aren't even in San Francisco, but Trevor appreciates the sentiment either way.

Eddie decides to let Leslie go next. Her situation is much like Greg's. She doesn't do vigilante work and lives a mostly normal life. She lets the audience know about her theater group and her hair salon and gets business out the wazoo, along with the occasional picketer. Her shows always sell out now, and she thanks Eddie for letting her use the show as a way of letting people know about her work. 

Eddie offers to let Peter come on the show as Spider-man, but he wants to distance himself from the Symbiotes in the media to avoid confusion. There are already rumors that he has a symbiote instead of being a mutate, and Peter wants to squash those eventually, but not in the middle of interviews with Symbiotes. 

So Eddie invites Flash to go on next. It's Flash's first coming out as the White Commando and he's not sure how he will be perceived. It's a little nerve-wracking, but he decides to out his best foot forward and let the chips fall where they may. They decide to do the interview in the hot tub with their Symbiotic wetsuits on. It's not revealing and gives their Symbiotes a chance to show off for the camera.

"I'm Eddie Brock, and this is my adorable husband, Flash Brock, and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_! Flash, what have you got for us today?"

Flash turns into Agent Anti-Venom and stares at the camera a moment before changing back. "We're the White Commando, but we prefer to be called Agent Anti-Venom or just Anti-Venom. As many of you know, we have healing powers and try our best to help people through healing touch and violence intervention. We have helped some addicts by purging their addiction from their systems and do what we can to help our community, even when we aren't fighting."

"That's great!" says Eddie. "How does your work go these days?"

"I patrol three to six nights a week and have been taking courses in teaching so I can coach high school athletics. I already have a few job offers for when I finish my certification, and I'm really looking forward to working with kids."

"Did you ever think you'd be saying that?"

"Before having kids of my own, I just wanted to keep my distance. Kids can be loud and chaotic and a lot to handle, but ultimately, I think I have a lot to offer to the next generation and I look forward to being a good influence where I can."

"That's beautiful. Do you know where you'll be teaching?"

"I have feelers out for several private and public schools, but the San Francisco Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters has offered me a lot of money, and I think I'm uniquely qualified to teach and coach metas and mutants."

"Excellent. I wasn't sure what your choice would be."

"I don't either yet, but I'm leaning that direction. I'll figure it out when I've finished my teacher certification."

"Is there anything you want to say to our viewers?"

"Be kind to one another."

"Fabulous. I don't have a lot of questions for you today, but as they come, I'll try to include them on the website. Viewers, let us know in the comments if you have questions for Agent Anti-Venom that you want me to ask on the show. Would you change for the camera, dear?"

Flash's wetsuit ripples before expanding over his form in the shape of Anti-Venom. It is not lost on the audience that he's almost Venom's opposite in color scheme, with black accents over white instead of the other way around. 

Eddie gives him a sweet kiss before turning to the camera and saying, "I'm Eddie Brock, and this is _The Eddie Brock Report_!

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The kiss is an instant meme, travelling social media like the plague through medieval Europe. There are so many variations and subtitles that Eddie is sure that even after seeing a hundred of them, that he hasn't seen them all. His favorite is the one that says 'Be kind to one another' underneath a still-shot of the kiss. 

Ben doesn't want to do an interview and almost everyone else in the family is done. Patrick says he'll do an interview but he needs time. He's still torn apart by the loss of his family and isn't sure he's in the emotional state to be on camera. 

Eddie doesn't want his younger kids to be publicly scrutinized, but they have other ideas, uploading their own video to TheEddieBrockReport.com.

"I'm Dylan Brock, and this is _The Dylan Brock Report_!! Today on the show, I've got my brother, Klynt. He's only about four and a half months old, but he's fourteen! How cool is that?! I'm fourteen too, so it's great to have a brother my age. Klynt, how are you liking San Francisco after spending your childhood in Hawaii?"

"It's okay. I really like it when we can go to the Bay, but it doesn't compare to having a beach out our front door."

"I know! Hawaii was _so cool_!! I'd never been on vacation before. It was really great! Okay, I've got some questions for you, and you don't have to answer them. I know the chicks out there are dying to know if a handsome stud like you has a girlfriend!"

"No. Just you."

Klynt turns red and Dylan echoes the blush. "Good to know," says Dylan. "Are you excited to go to high school?"

"Yeah. I've never been to school before. I don't really know what it's like, but I hope Dad is our coach. That would be fun."

"Yeah! I can't wait to go to school with the mutants! They're _so cool_!! Can you transform for the camera?"

Sleeper changes into his black form with light neon green accents. His two mouths on either side of where a mouth normally is is his most alien feature. His eyes are surprisingly human and his smile perplexing on account of his two mouths. " **This is what we look like with Dylan too** ," says Sleeper. 

"Let's bond for the camera!" says Dylan excitedly. They grasp hands, and Sleeper flows like molten lava over to Dylan's form along his arm, coating him in Symbiotic goo before reforming as Sleeper, this time bigger and stronger. They smile at the camera for a bit before separating, and Klynt turns back into his human form. 

"Isn't that cool?!" says Dylan. "Our senses are heightened and everything feels vibrant. He says he's stronger with me, so I'm actually contributing to our symbiosis! Me and Klynt bonded when Klynt was just a baby and hid inside me for too long while he was scared. Then we grew close and it's like we complete each other. I couldn't live without being with Sleeper."

"I feel the same way... Shh! Dad's coming! Turn off the camera!"

In a whisper, Dylan says, "We're Sleeper, and this has been _The Dylan Brock Report_!"

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Eddie is livid, but knows he would've done the same thing at that age. Flash calms him down easily though and convinces him to let the video stay up on the website. They'd just upload it to social media if he took it down, and this way, TheEddieBrockReport.com has the exclusive. When he confronts his sons, they pretend not to know what he's talking about at first. Then he pulls up the video on his phone and they know they've been caught. 

"It was a great idea!" says Dylan. "Have you seen the comments? We got more likes than the interview you did with Venom! I should totally be a reporter!"

"We'll talk about that when you're older, but for now I don't want you to make any more videos. You might reveal something about this family that wouldn't be good for public consumption."

"Okay, Dad. But what if we let you edit it first? Can we do more _Dylan Brock Report_ s then?"

"We'll see. For now, just stick to your regular social media and don't talk about Symbiotes or the family. Got it?"

"On one condition: we get to break your major rule!"

"Hell, no!" says Eddie. "You're lucky you're not in big trouble for making that video! I'm not going to reward that! Besides, you're too young to be sexual with each other."

"We're hormonal teenagers that share a mind!" says Sleeper. "Even if we don't physically do anything we see each other's fantasies! We experience each other's wet dreams! What's the difference?"

At this, Eddie is floored. "Talk to your mother about this," he says, at a complete loss with the utter shock of the revelation.

"Yes!" the boys scream together.

To Eddie's dismay, Flash says masturbating as one entity is okay but that masturbating together or penetrative or oral sex are punishable offenses. Eddie may never forgive him for it, but Flash really thinks it's no different than anyone with a symbiote masturbating if the boys are bonded at the moment. 

That new rule in place, the boys barely come out of the bathroom for days, exploring their joint anatomy to their hearts' content. 

Finally, they do an unofficial _Dylan Brock Report_ where they come out as a couple. Despite his usual introversion, Klynt was the one to ask Dylan out. They explain in the video that sometimes romantic love forms between Symbiote and host and that despite being brothers, they just feel right for each other. The comments go on for days, everyone wanting to know if they're open to a triad relationship, whether or not they do more than kissing since they share a room and if the adults in the family have romantic bonds with their Symbiotes. Most of the questions go unanswered but the boys do answer the former. They're open to another person in their relationship, but they come as a package deal.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"How do you want to handle this?" asks Flash. "If we take down the video, they might post it somewhere where we can't take it down. Probably multiple somewheres. If we separate them—"

"We can't separate them!" says Eddie. "They're a bonded pair!"

"That's what I was getting at. We have no reason to think they won't follow the rules, but now everyone knows they're incestuous. I don't want them to be treated poorly over this."

"Neither do I, Sweetheart. Maybe that should be our driving motivation here. We'll explain to them that some things are better kept private so they won't be treated badly for something that's nobody else's business. They'll find this out soon enough when they go to school. We can just let this be a learning experience for them."

"You're right. Want to take them out for ice cream? Mania's been raving about the chocolate at Marble Slab."

"Yeah, let's take all the kids out."

"Great. I'll go get them ready."

  


  



	5. Family Additions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Klynt get a new beau. And they're not the only ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a f****d up version of what happens from here, check out _Children of Carnage – Extended Edition (AU)_ and _Children of Romulus – Extended Edition (AU)_. For the better version, stay tuned.

  


  


The midterm orientation is mainly for transfer students. However it was either attend this orientation or cut out the end of winter break to attend orientation. It's three days of seminars and tours for the Xavier Institute – San Francisco Campus. The facility is a boarding school with dormitories, but those local to the area can stay at home as long as they don't miss class due to the commute. 

Flash is there receiving an orientation of himself, a peek at what he's getting into if he decides to teach there. He monitors some classes and athletics training, checking out the facilities and getting a feel for the students. Almost all of them are super-powered, and most of them are learning to control those powers. There aren't a lot of mishaps while he's monitoring, but the faculty assures him his skills as a healer would be used on a regular basis.

Meanwhile, Trevor, Dylan, Klynt and Andi are going to seminars and meeting people. The teachers seem really nice and some of the students take an immediate liking to them. One of them is an aspiring star who wants to get on _The Eddie Brock Report_ , but he also has a crush on Dylan and Klynt. He makes passes at them every chance they have, asking if they 'wanna bone' or saying, 'let's hook up'. Klynt and Dylan for their part find him awfully attractive. He's confident, cute, muscled for their age and has a charismatic personality. When he leads them to an empty classroom and pushes Klynt up against a wall, Dylan freezes, wondering if they've made a mistake trusting him. But instead of hurting them or threatening them like Dylan imagined the aggression to mean, he feverishly makes out with Klynt and feels up his ass before pulling Dylan in for the same treatment. The three of them make out for about an hour before they're caught, and by then, the teen has popped the question.

Their new boyfriend in tow, Klynt and Dylan go to find Eddie and present him to him. "Dad! This is Brandon! He's our new boyfriend, and he's a really good kisser!"

"Wanna see for yourself?" he asks Eddie.

"Yeah, if I was half my age and wanted jail time," says Eddie. "Don't make another pass at me if you want to keep dating my sons."

"Yes, Sir," says Brandon. "I really like them. I ain't letting go that easy."

"We'll see," says Eddie. 

"I'm serious. I don't genuinely like a lot of people, but Klynt and Dylan are two of a kind." 

"I appreciate that. Sons, are you ready to go home?"

"Can Brandon come with us?" asks Klynt. 

"You have to leave the bedroom door open, but sure."

"That's okay," says Brandon, "I don't mind an audience."

"Just keep it in your pants. Brandon, go tell whoever you need to that you're leaving with us. I don't want kidnapping charges."

"Okay, be right back," says Brandon, giving each Klynt and Dylan a peck on the cheek.

Flash walks up with Trevor and Andi about that time and says, "I think I want to work here. I think I can make more of a difference with these kids than at a normal school."

"That's great, Honey," says Eddie. "Remember, there's no such thing as 'can't'."

Flash laughs. "Trev, Andi, are you ready to go?"

"Sure," says Andi.

"Yeah," says Trevor. "I don't think I'm as excited to go to school as I was. I'm kind of tired and hungry. Can we hit a drive-thru on the way home?"

"Sure," says Eddie as Brandon returns.

"Okay, my R.A. signed my release form. I'm good to go."

"Okay, looks like we're all here then," says Flash. "Let's go for tacos."

"Uggh…" says Trevor. "Can we get donuts instead?"

"I'll look online and see if there are any donut places open on our way," says Flash.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


They end up getting Chinese food at one of the local takeout places and return home to eat and chill. Eddie and Kaine are sitting together on the couch watching TV while Trevor, Andi, Peter and Flash play video games and give Klynt, Dylan and Brandon some privacy in the hot tub. Eddie wouldn't agree to that at first, but Trevor promised to let them know if he hears sounds that would indicate anything more than second base.

Brandon, on the other hand, is happy to have the privacy, showing his new boyfriends lots of love as they relax in the bubbles. They kiss and they talk and soon the boys find out Brandon is a little jaded, but for good reason. His dad has been distant and irresponsible as a parent, being a politician with little interest in his family. His mom has been trying to use him as her key to getting her fifteen minutes of fame since he was young, even ignoring his agent's illegal and immoral relationship with Brandon starting when he was five in order to get what she wanted. Brandon says all of this flippantly, as if it's no big deal, but Klynt and Dylan are horrified. He assures them that he's over it. The first time his powers manifested was while his agent was raping him, and he says the pervert got what he deserved. It wasn't until then that his mother acknowledged the inappropriateness of the agent's behavior, believing that self-defense was the only way to keep Brandon from a prison sentence. Besides, at that point, there was nothing to gain by ignoring it.

Once again, Dylan and Klynt are aghast. But Brandon assures them he's fine with his past. They can see through him, see his trauma, but it doesn't deter their budding love for the boy. 

But now at least they understand him better. 

Brandon enjoys showing off his abilities though. He enjoys attention, perhaps more than he should. He shows off using electromagnetic fields to raise water in the hot tub, forming it into shapes and doing the same with sparks from his hands, though that feat, he gets out of the hot tub for.

But his boyfriends are anxious to have him back and they form as one being before making out with him again. He honestly doesn't know which he prefers, feeling both of them as one, tasting them both in the same mouth, or having them individually in a triple kiss and group hug. Either way, it's clear Brandon needs their attention as much as they're beginning to need him.

A couple of hours later, to their chagrin, they are joined by Eddie and Kaine.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Noh-Varr is at The LIFE Foundation. Their differing departments are rarely in contact, so he knows next to nothing about the Symbiotes. He's there to test scientific protocols regarding the rockets, at least on most days. Today, he's overseeing an enhancement chamber that's on loan from the Future Foundation. It's a cosmic storm chamber and the potential it has to create mutates is phenomenal. If The Life Foundation can isolate the cosmic particle patterns that create a regenerative healing factor, they'd be able to give the Weapon-X Project a run for their money. There's nothing wrong with a mutant X-gene, but the cosmic radiation is a possible cure for cancer, and as Deadpool's medical profile shows, the X-gene can't do that, even if it can keep someone alive despite it. 

Noh-Varr is concentrating carefully as he adjusts the equipment, but unfortunately for him, he's the only one in his area with that level of caution.

The explosion from the cosmic storm generator takes out a quarter of the mountain. Rescue teams are reacting instantly, getting people to safety and trying to clear the fallen rock away, but it's the cosmic radiation's effect on Noh-Varr that ultimately saves all lives that weren't lost in the initial explosion.

With super strength and speed, he clears the rock away, tossing it into the bay or piling it up to support tunnels. The rescue takes an hour, but Noh-Varr is doing the work of hundreds of people in that hour. When all is done, the equipment from the Future Foundation is gone, but it's very permanent effects on Noh-Varr are just beginning.

The medical wing is filled with people who got hurt when the mountain collapsed and knowing Anti-Venom could make a huge difference in the employees' lives, the LIFE Foundation calls Flash.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


It's an all hands on deck scenario for the family of Symbiotes. Even Scorn and Dagger and Toxin are there, heading to The LIFE Foundation to help with the victims of the blast. Most of the Symbiotes help with surface wounds, stopping bleeding, soothing burns and healing what would otherwise become scars. Anti-Venom helps with the more severe cases, saving one life after another before moving on to the next. He regenerates tissue, just like the other Symbiotes, but unlike them can grow back and heal nerve damage outside his body. He even cures a few cases of cancer and HIV, along with mild flues. The tasks at hand take hours and Anti-Venom works to make the victims whole for eight hours before he stops to rest. The remaining victims will recover well enough without him and now he needs to feed more than he ever has with the exception of the fallout from the space mission where Flash died. 

Trevor gets the thrill of a lifetime, finally meeting Noh-Varr, who's been cosmically irradiated by the explosion. The scientists think that's the only reason he survived the blast, and don't know whether his enhanced Kree physiology has anything to do with his recent enhancement. It could be his Kree DNA predisposes him to be cosmically irradiated, and while he seems to have all the powers of Captain Mar-Vell and Carol Danvers, The LIFE Foundation is anxious to test him and find out everything they can about him. He's agreed to continue his work with the Foundation, and hopes to help them unlock the cure for cancer, the killer of his predecessor, Mar-Vell. 

Soon enough, the Foundation tells the family of Symbiotes to go home and rest, thanking them immensely for their emergency response. The first order of business though is an aquatic hunt to help the Symbiotes recover from a night of taxing work.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Trevor is in the hot tub with Noh-Varr. They're having fun together, talking and relaxing after the long night. Trevor had no idea Noh-Varr was the same in person as he is on camera. There's so much more to Eddie than you can see on _The Eddie Brock Report_ and many public figures have a different public persona than their private one. Noh-Varr on the other hand, has no such reservations, being as candid, laid back and analytical as he always shows himself to be.

Meanwhile, Brandon, Dylan and Klynt are hanging out with Bucky and Steve. Brandon was with them while the Symbiotes were at The LIFE Foundation, and he loves hanging out with the supersoldiers. Though they're famous, they're so humble, the exact opposite of Brandon. Brandon wonders if they'll help him with his career. He wants to do reality shows like _Survivor_ and perform at the Superbowl. He wants the adoration of the masses. But Brandon hadn't brought it up yet. He doesn't want to scare them off.

They'd been just sitting and talking, but then Klynt and Dylan wanted to play Uno. It starts out pretty good but as the hands go on, Brandon is noticing just how devious Captain America is. He keeps his cards in a tight stack in his hand, having memorized them and not needing to look at them again until he plays them. He never telegraphs his moves and always seems to end up with Wilds, Skips and Draw Two's which he kindly directs at Brandon, making sure the Wilds are used to make the colors he's seen Brandon draw on. You can never tell when he's got only one card left and more than once, he goes out without saying 'Uno'. Brandon never would've believed Captain America could be this deceptive, but here it is, making him draw more cards at every turn.

Bucky on the other hand is open and friendly. He jabbers on about life in the twenties and thirties and always has something kind or encouraging to say, not really caring if he wins or loses the game. After twenty hands, Steve is in the lead, and Bucky is next to last, just ahead of Brandon, who blames his misfortune on Steve targeting him.

"What can I say?" says Steve. "You look like the most competition."

That gets Brandon to swell up with pride.

Then, Kon and Rumlow are coming through the door and Kon rushes over at super-speed to hug his fathers. "There was an emergency and you didn't call me?!" demands Kon.

"By the time we found out, Marvel Boy had it covered," says Bucky. "The rest of the work was something only Symbiotes could do. Medical stuff."

"We've just been keeping Brandon company so he doesn't have to go back to the Xavier Institute until Monday," says Steve. "He plays a killer hand of Uno."

"In that case," says Kon, "Can we play poker with the Soldier?! _Please?!!_ "

Bucky grins. "Sure. He could use the good experience, and now that Brock's here, we won't have any problems."

Brandon conspiratorially whispers, "Whatever you do, make sure Winter kicks Steve's ass!"

Bucky chuckles. "That's up to him but he takes competition pretty seriously. This will be good therapy for him, but I'm sure he'll want to humiliate Steve. He's always got it in for him."

"Like last Valentine's Day?" says Rumlow with a telling smirk. 

"Shh! The kids!" says Steve.

"You just don't want them to find out what you like about the Soldier," says Rumlow. To the kids he says, "Don't let The Cap fool you; put him in an empty room with Winter and he flips like a pancake."

The boys laugh their asses off while Steve sulks and Bucky grins. Rumlow smirks at his lovers and gives them each a kiss on the cheek.

They make room at the table for Rumlow and Kon, and then Rumlow whispers in Bucky's ear for a minute, prompting Bucky to change identities. The Soldier is frightening, mostly because he doesn't do facial expressions, but when Rumlow sets the deck of cards in front of him and says, "Солдат, играть в!" the Soldier efficiently shuffles and deals the cards before looking at his own and then staring down his opponents.

Brandon would almost think the Soldier is cheating because he either folds or wins every hand. Kon explains that just because the Soldier usually doesn't use facial expressions, doesn't mean he can't read them. He likens it to telepathy, but instead of reading the other players' minds, he's reading their faces, picking up on clues that no one else in the room can read. Being a supersoldier and having a supersoldier's memory, he can't play Poker professionally, but he does have a great time, only determinable by how quickly he eats the cookies on his plate in front of him. Rumlow says he wasn't allowed to feed himself before, only getting liquid nutrition, so though the Soldier doesn't smile at them, his quickness to devour his snacks lets them know he likes playing with them. 

After an hour, Rumlow brings Bucky back and Bucky asks, "How was it? Did he have a good time?"

"He most certainly did, Soldier. You were fantastic, and you've made me and Steve very proud."

"—Even though you slaughtered me," Steve adds.

Bucky chuckles. "That's just because your left eye twitches when you have a good hand."

"You couldn't have told us that an hour ago?!" says Dylan.

Brandon laughs. This has been a great night and day for him and he doesn't see how it could get any better without having complete privacy to ravage his boyfriends.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Noh-Varr is really enjoying his time with Trevor. They're the same age and Noh-Varr notes to himself that it would be within propriety to kiss him if he wants to be kissed, but there's no way to know without asking.

"Trevor, may I kiss you?" says Noh-Varr.

"I'm… uh… I'm not really gay, but sure, I guess there's nothing wrong with a little kissing."

Trevor no sooner says that than he's pulled into Noh-Varr's lap and Noh-Varr has his mouth on Trevor's. The kiss is deep and intimate, like how you kiss a lover and not a trick. Trevor's hero-worship is giving him a high he never expected. Not only is he meeting Noh-Varr like he's always wanted to, but he's getting kissed like it's Noh-Varr's only hope. They make out for a long time, Trevor getting more and more curious, letting his hands wander as they kiss. Noh-Varr always shifts to make it easier for him to reach whatever he wants to touch and soon, Noh-Varr's bathing suit is off.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in men," says Noh-Varr. "This is turning into more than a little kissing."

"I used to suck dick for a living. I might be a little rusty, but it's like riding a bicycle."

"It requires an active sense of balance and reaction time that borders on instinct?"

"Sure," says Trevor, "But I meant it's something you never forget how to do."

"Ah," says Noh-Varr. "And you wish to give me oral service?"

"Yes," says Trevor, sinking down into the water to wrap his lips around Noh-Varr's impressive manhood. This is Trevor's _hero_. And he's determined to do this right. 

Noh-Varr makes love to Trevor's face for an hour, coming more than once, but letting Trevor ride him through it. If Noh-Varr's being honest, it's the best blow job he's ever gotten, and Trevor just keeps going and going, making it better every minute.

Then Eddie and Flash are taking Peter and Kaine to the hot tub and Eddie recognizes what's happening immediately.

"Trevor! Come out of the water!" He knows Trevor can hear him with his super-hearing, and to prove it, Trevor sinks deeper into the bubbling water as if to hide.

Noh-Varr puts a gentle hand on Trevor's cheek. "My love, your father wishes to have a word with you."

Trevor sheepishly comes out of the water after giving Noh-Varr one last lick across his length. It may be the last he tastes of it if Eddie has his way.

But Eddie surprises them both.

"This was consensual?" he asks.

They both nod.

"And Trev, you're really okay with this? You're not just doing this to make him like you?"

"Yeah, Dad, I want this. I really like him."

"Then you both have my blessing. Just try to pick a more private place. The kids could see you up here."

Trevor nearly jumps for joy, completely shocked by Eddie's response. Noh-Varr wasn't afraid though – he could tell by Eddie's body language that he would be okay with this as Eddie was walking up to them. "We will be more considerate in the future," says Noh-Varr. Noh-Varr sets Trevor in his lap and kisses his neck gently and quickly before saying, "Would you join us?"

"Of course," says Flash. He's carrying a bottle of champagne and Kaine has enough plastic flutes for everyone. Trevor is completely stunned when Eddie fills a flute and hands it to him.

"We're making good on our previous promise," says Flash. "One glass and Lasher filters it out of your system in an hour. Deal?"

"Deal!" exclaims Trevor. "What about Noh-Varr?"

"He can drink as long as he doesn't fly or drive anywhere," says Eddie.

They all have their glasses filled soon and are sitting together. Trevor won't move from Noh-Varr's lap, even when Peter makes a spot for him and Noh-Varr grins. If he has his way, Trevor will be his new paramour, and this show of intimacy is a great sign in his favor. 

"To new friends," says Trevor, raising his glass. The others raise their glasses and echo him before they all take a sip together.

"To Trevor," says Noh-Varr. "A beautiful boy with a beautiful heart."

They all drink to that, though Trevor blushes for the next full minute at the praise. 

"So," says Flash, "What are your intentions with our son?"

Noh-Varr grins. "It is my wish to court, woo, fuck and marry him, preferably in that order."

Trevor nearly falls over. "You want to get married?!"

"Eventually. I realized that we have a few hurdles to get through first but—"

"—I'm straight! That's not just a hurdle!"

"Then I don't understand our current relationship. Aren't we on the cusp of dating?"

"Look, I like you a lot and you're the best kisser I've ever met and you're smart and strong and everything I want in a man. The only problem is that I don't want a man. What we're doing… it's not forever. It's just fun between guys."

"Then I wish to have exclusive fun with you for the rest of our lives. Is that an acceptable proposition?"

Trevor thinks for a minute. "Actually, that is!"

"Excellent. But if you ever wish to wed me or bed me, all you have to do is say so. I'm all yours, Trevor Brock."

Trevor turns and gives him an R-rated kiss, taking his time to enjoy his new boy toy. They revel in each other's pleasure and soon, Eddie is clearing his throat. 

"So, are your attempts to date my son thwarted or delayed?" asks Eddie.

"That is entirely up to Trevor," says Noh-Varr.

"Good answer," says Eddie.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The next day, all the Symbiotes go in for their check-ups and Noh-Varr goes in to have testing done on the limits of his abilities. In a sealed environment, he's able to produce enough heat to rival a supernova, produce enough photon radiation propulsion to travel off the charts, possibly at light speed, and he's strong enough to lift over one hundred thousand tons. His previous powers of surface adhesion are more than a hundred times stronger and his reflexes are beyond anything they've ever seen. 

All in all, Noh-Varr is registered as being stronger than any other photon powered mutate. Stronger than Mar-Vell, Carol and Genis-Vell combined. He's not as cosmically aware as Genis-Vell, but that's fine with him. He still has enough awareness to rival the Kryptonians, even if it is just intuitive rather than sensory. 

Trevor is so proud of him. He really does have feelings for Noh-Varr, but he's afraid of what that could mean. He's heard of straight guys falling in love with males and making the exception for that one individual. Would he be willing to make that concession for Noh-Varr? Would he take a dick up the ass to show his love for someone? He honestly doesn't know. He's not ready to date Noh-Varr, but they had a reprise this morning but in reversed roles, giving Trevor pleasure he never knew was possible. But if he's having feelings for him, are they more than playmates? Maybe that's natural given the circumstances, that their style of male bonding naturally causes strong feelings. Whatever the case, Trevor is just glad to have Noh-Varr in his life.

Now that his powers have changed, Noh-Varr has opted for a new uniform, a Kree StarForce uniform like all three previous Captain Marvels. Carol has gone back to being 'Miss Marvel' and Mar-Vell is gone and Genis, off-world for years. His color scheme is green and white, but where his green used to be a light lime-grass, it's now dark forest green like Trevor's eyes. The star is golden and his shoulders, wrist bracers, boots and accents green while most of his torso, sleeves, fingerless gloves and pants are in white. The suit almost looks rubber, but really it's an alien polymer that Terran scientists can't figure out or replicate. It doubles as a space suit although they've discovered that Noh-Varr no longer needs to breathe and has the invulnerability to survive in the vacuum of space. 

Brandon is in awe of Noh-Varr and wonders if he'll go from being Marvel Boy to being the new Captain Marvel. He was at one point, in the Dark Avengers. But now, he could be his own self as Captain Marvel instead of filling a predetermined role. Brandon can't believe his luck in meeting super-powered celebrities and hopes to develop friendships that double as public exposure. He won't use them, but if he's surrounded by celebrities, staying out of the news and social media would be difficult anyway. He'd just revel in the adoration of new fans rather than trying to hide. In a way, he wants to build a career on his own. He used to perform at monster truck rallies. Maybe he can get into performing at more events, maybe even ball games. He'll have to get a new agent. He hasn't had one since he lived in upstate New York. 

The Symbiotes are doing well. All of their tests show their powers are improving and Axel finally makes his own organic webbing, a surprise to him until he's separated from Phage for a superhumanity test. And his x-rays show the beginnings of double claws that would theoretically come out if the inside of his wrists, similar to Kaine's. Phage is very happy with the progress of his endeavors, and Axel is elated and enthused by the addition of powers without his Symbiote. 

Eddie on the other hand doesn't make his own webbing, but he has grown from 6'1" to 6'5" in a very short time. His musculature is that of a body builder and his speed is increasing, though he's no match for Trevor, whom Lasher is improving in speed and flexibility, hoping the teen will become more acrobatic and have every advantage he can before putting on more muscle. 

Flash, on the other hand, now has triple-helix DNA, similar to Eddie's. But where he's not as buff or strong as Eddie, he has one characteristic that surpasses them all – he has an alien regenerative healing factor without a Symbiote.

They aren't the only ones to receive gifts from their Symbiotes. Leslie can now sing in two and three voices, harmonizing with herself. Vice has passed his pheromone powers on to Greg. And Klynt has been working on a gift of his own, one the doctors aren't measuring. Dylan's genitals are twice the size they were, and he can now multiple orgasm. They're still not having penetrative sex yet, but Klynt is certain they'll all be thankful for those enhancements when the time comes. 

Then, the moment of truth comes. Brandon has opted to be tested for a Symbiote and instead of waiting months for an appointment, he's given preferential priority since he's involved with the family.

He's nervous about it, trying to think of other things, but instead it occupies his mind until he gets his results.

He's a match for Jet.

  


  



	6. Thankful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family of Symbiotes has a lot to be thankful for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! 100 hits! Thanks for reading, everyone! I work really hard on this. It's not always easy. Please feel free to comment!

  


  


Jet is happy.

In fact, he's very happy. His new host is talented and kind and loving. Brandon is one of a kind and though he has some severe trauma and issues that stem from it, he's worked through as much as he can on his own. And he genuinely loves Jet's family. 

Jet had hoped he'd get to spend more time with Venom and Phage and even Anti-Venom and Lasher. It's a dream come true. 

And human senses are great. They see light differently, understand sounds, and man, is language fun. Making sounds with a mouth is like playing with a new toy for Jet, and though Brandon doesn't like when he does that around people, he lets Jet play with sounds all he wants in private. 

He knows what Brandon wants but doesn't know any subtlety. _**We should sing!!**_ says Jet in Brandon's mind.

 _I'm not great at that,_ says Brandon. _But my light shows are phenomenal!_

_**We can do both!** _

Brandon does Jet a favor and sings in the shower. Jet thinks his voice is great. It's a beautiful tenor with vibrating pitches and a little shrillness. It isn't until Brandon starts listening to music with Jet that Jet gets what he means. Humans like smooth and resonate, not sensory heightening. Brandon says his voice is sensory heightening because it's unpleasant. Perhaps he's right, but Jet enjoys it nonetheless. So Brandon starts singing in the shower more, much to his roommate's aggravation. 

It isn't until the next weekend when Dylan and Klynt take Brandon to see one of Leslie's musicals that Jet gets an idea. 

He can learn singing from Leslie and teach Brandon. 

Leslie approves after the show and they commune, right there backstage, and Brandon tries out his new voice. 

"Can't read my, can't read my, no, you can't read my poker face! (Unless you are the Winter Soldier!)"

Leslie giggles at the reference. She, too, has played poker with the Soldier by this point. Brandon branches off into a few of his favorite songs and the director overhears as he sings a duet with Leslie.

"We could really use your kind of talent," says the director, a short man with a large goatee.

"I'm not sure," says Brandon. "Give me a while to think about it."

 _ **Don't think! Just do it!**_ says Jet. 

But Brandon doesn't heed his Symbiote. He does need time to think. He needs to get used to his voice and he needs to consider his options. While he's anxious to hear the applause of the theater's audience all for him, he's also wanting to build a career. What if musical theater is a bad career move? Should he go straight to the big time? Should he start small? Either way, he doesn't want to steal the show from Leslie, especially since she shared her gift with him.

So he decides to practice in the shower more and then move onto voice lessons to be classically trained. Singing popular music with his friend isn't the same as being able to read music.

His first voice lesson is the day before Thanksgiving and the vocal coach wants him to get a keyboard to practice pitches with, both at A-440 and at A-442. When he can match any pitch and then produce it without hearing it, they can work on major scales, arpeggios and Clark studies. Brandon will have to save up for a keyboard. That could take a while.

But Thanksgiving break is starting and he puts his aspirations on hold to enjoy time with his boyfriends and their family.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Brandon gets a shock when he goes over to the Brock residence. Klynt and Dylan are super-excited about something and Eddie sits him down in the living room for a talk.

"How are you doing today, Brandon? I heard your singing is coming along."

"That's not what you want to talk about," accuses Brandon.

"You're right. I just wanted to know how you are. Forgive me for my grave trespass."

Brandon snorts. "Sorry, Pops."

"You know, Jet is Venom's son. It doesn't make us father and son but it could if you want it too."

Brandon brightens. "Yeah, sure. You'll be my father-in-law in a few years anyway unless Dylan and Klynt dump me."

"Never gonna happen," says Dylan.

"Well, then," says Eddie, "If you're family it's only right for you to stay here, isn't it? That way you can stay here with Klynt and Dylan and you won't have to stay in the dorms. You're here every weekend anyways. How would you like to be here on a more permanent basis?"

"Are you serious?" Brandon asks, disbelieving what he's hearing.

"Trevor already moved his room so we can share a bathroom!" says Klynt. "We told Dad we know you'll say 'yes'."

"I say 'Yes'!" says Brandon. "When can I move in?"

"Today if you want," says Eddie. "Me and the guys can help you move from the dorms and get you settled in lickity split."

"That's great news!" says Brandon. "Let's go!"

"Hold your horses, there's more."

Brandon's too excited to focus until Klynt bonds to Dylan and they are kneeling before him with a diamond ring in their hand. "It's a promise ring," they say in both of their voices. "Will you wear it?"

Brandon holds out his hand and they place it on his wedding finger. He kisses them deeply and Jet can't help but get involved, slipping his symbiotic tongue into their mouth.

Eddie politely leaves the room and goes to get Flash, Peter, Kaine, Greg and Axel. Between them, Dylan, Klynt and Brandon, it should only take a short time to get the boy moved in.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


_The Marvel_ is small as spaceships go. Small enough to fit in Trevor's backyard, and with Eddie's permission, Noh-Varr has landed there for the duration of the Thanksgiving holiday. Not only does it give him and Trevor privacy any time they need it, it gives him a chance to be with Trevor's family more instead of commuting every day. Eddie figures he'd just be staying in Trevor's room otherwise and this way the two young adults wouldn't have to share a bathroom with Andi all the time.

Klynt and Dylan are excited for Thanksgiving. It will be the first one the twins have ever had and Dylan's first since he moved in with his real father. Plus, Klynt and Dylan's boyfriend will be with them, Steve, Rumlow, Bucky and Kon are staying until after the holiday, and Match might even show up. It will be a large gathering of family and friends faces. 

Leading up to the big day, the ovens are in use a lot as one casserole or turkey after another is baked. Trevor works with Greg on the vegetarian dishes and Steve and Bucky are introducing recipes that date back a hundred years. Those dishes aren't nearly as healthy as Greg's dishes, but as the family will soon find out, they're very delicious. 

Kaine actually brings up the idea of having raw seal brains on the table, but Eddie quickly shuts it down, saying it's not appropriate for everyone to see and smell. Just because the brains will be appetizing to the Symbiotes doesn't mean they'll be appetizing to everyone else. He tells him to think of Peter and his weak stomach and Greg having to face his carnivorous traits as Vice in a gruesome way. Kaine relents after hearing that last part. He doesn't want to disgust his brother or cause Greg to have a crisis. He remembers how shook up Greg was after his first hunt with Kaine and Axel, and he wasn't even awake for most of it.

To accommodate the Symbiotes, there will be lots of whey protein and dark chocolate, as well as sixteen turkeys all together. The Symbiotes prefer live food, but protein is protein. Eddie briefly wonders what the effect of tryptophan will be on the Symbiotes, but Venom assures him it's just like any other drug, easily filtered from the bloodstream if necessary. 

The night before Thanksgiving, Peter decides it's time to have his interview on _The Eddie Brock Report_. He dons his Spider-Man gear and meets Eddie in the livingroom where Ben already has the camera set up.

Eddie looks at him carefully, trying to determine his expression and wishing he could see his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asks Eddie.

"Yes, I'm sure," says Peter.

"You'll still have time to change your mind. I'm not posting this until tomorrow."

"Put it on the live stream. I don't want to lose my nerve."

"Parker… is this really what you want?"

"Put it on the live stream. Please. I need this."

"Ben?" says Eddie, prompting Ben to adjust the controls on the camera.

"Okay, we're set to record on the live stream," says Ben. "I'm proud of you Pete. Whatever happens, I'm proud of you, even if you decide to change your mind mid-show."

"Me too," says Eddie. "I'll let you take the lead."

The live stream starts up and when the camera's LED lights up green, Eddie starts.

"I'm Eddie Brock and this is _The Eddie Brock Report Livestream_! This is an impromptu show, so forgive me, loyal viewers, for not posting anything about this ahead of time. Today on the show, we have Spider-Man! Say 'hello'!"

"Hello, everyone," says Peter. "Some people have been feeding the misinformative rumors regarding my powers and skills. I _DO NOT_ have a Symbiote, and although my brothers do and I was a match, I turned down the opportunity to have one. I had my powers several years before the first Klyntar Symbiotes even came to Earth. I am a _mutate_ , not a mutant nor an extraterrestrial. My genome was changed in high school when a special type of genetically engineered spider bit me and mutated my DNA. To my knowledge, there is no other spider species in the world that can do that, and no other Human-Spider mutates exist with the exception of my two brothers and myself. Ben and Kaine are clones of me and inherited my mutation along with the rest of my genome, although the mutation was enhanced in Kaine, giving him stingers, natural spinnerets, and greater strength. Ben is my direct clone and for all intents and purposes, my twin. Both of my brothers are much stronger than me now due to their Klyntar Symbiotes. Eddie, do you have any questions at this point?"

"I would just like to point out that Rico Axelson, also known as the Steel Spider, is now a Human-Spider mutate, complete with 'Spider-sense' and spinnerets. His Symbiote, Phage, made alterations to his DNA to give him all the powers you have in addition to stingers similar to Kaine's. This was just recently confirmed by The LIFE Foundation. Additionally, I expect there are people with similar abilities, even if they didn't mutate the exact same way you did. Now, my first question, if Kaine has spinnerets and you and Ben don't, how do you produce webbing?"

"We get a specialized webbing from the Biocable Project by OsCorp. Norman Osborn, though we have had our differences, left the rights to the Biocable project to me since my parents genetically engineered the spiders used to create the webbing. Furthermore, he made a deal with me that if OsCorp could continue to use the spiders in experiments and Biocable production, I could have an unlimited supply of Biocable. I use mechanical web-shooters (originally based off an altered wrist watch, but now using the structure of wrist bracers, similar to the Black Widow's) to project the Biocable in a number of patterns and lengths to accommodate whatever I need at the moment, be it bolos, grappling lines, restraints or a trampoline for cushioning a fall."

"That's fascinating!" says Eddie. "Have you thought of patenting your web shooters?"

"I patented every model of them from the start, but have not made the patents public for a number of security and identity reasons. They are my designs for myself and my clone. Period. Any normal person would injure or kill themselves trying to web-sling."

"I agree with the sentiment," says Eddie. "Being the parent of recently young children, I can say there is nothing childproof about web shooters. Now I believe you may or may not have a surprise for us."

"If you've done your homework and know who my brothers are, then you already know." Peter takes off his mask and has a serious expression on his face as he says, "My name is Peter Benjamin Parker, and I am Spider-Man."

Ben ends the live stream there.

"Why'd you kill the live feed?" asks Eddie.

"Dramatic effect," says Ben. "It'll be perfect. Then you can do an interview with all three of us answering fan questions. It'll be phenomenal!"

Peter smirks.

Eddie grunts. "Okay, I guess that'll work."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Kaine seduces Eddie that night and Flash is along for the ride. Peter is spending time with Gwen and Ben, so it gives Kaine a little more privacy with his Dom. Flash is still there, but Kaine's not about to kick him out of his own bedroom. They caress and kiss each other, reaching one orgasm after another. Finally, Kaine says to Eddie, "The eggs are ready whenever you are."

Eddie grows impossibly harder and kisses Kaine with passion and fervor, tracing his tongue with his own. He enters Kaine eagerly, drawing an "Oof!" from Kaine's lips before kissing him again and swallowing the following moans and whines until he's sure the eggs are inseminated. He comes with large gushes and fills Kaine up so completely. Kaine can feel the moment he's impregnated and when Eddie is finished with him, he and Flash change places. 

Kaine isn't sure about this. That part of him is just for Eddie. But Flash fucks gently into him before he can argue and it feels so good that Kaine lets it happen.

"Don't worry," says Flash, "I'll reciprocate."

Kaine can't even process that right now because Flash is giving him the fuck of his life. No one compares to Eddie but if anyone could, it would be Flash. When Kaine feels another egg inseminated, he doesn't wait for Flash to finish coming. He takes Flash roughly and flips them over so that Flash is beneath him. He rides out Flash's orgasm and quickly puts his throbbing hard dick inside Flash, hoping he'll impregnate him as well. 

They make love all night until Dylan and Sleeper are calling them down for breakfast, and Kaine has an all new appreciation for Flash at that point. They're fathering each other's children on top of the mind-altering sex. Kaine loves Flash almost as much as he loves Eddie, and to prove it, he gives Flash his extra collar key over breakfast. Flash already has one, but that one is for emergencies. This one is for him to wear.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Over breakfast, Peter is absorbed in his phone, reviewing the reviews and commenting on the comments of last night's _Eddie Brock Report_. Some are fans interested in getting more details of his origin story. Some are fellow mutates sympathizing with being confused with mutants and extraterrestrials. A couple are from engineering firms interested in his ideas. One is from The LIFE Foundation inviting him and his spiders from the Biocable project to be studied, although that comment is brief and the email from them is long. And one is from a very important person.

Mary Jane Watson.

_I knew, though you never told me. Good job, Tiger. You're very brave. Harry and I want to come visit you. You know our numbers. It's about damn time for a reunion._

Peter bitters. He was married to Mary Jane for a couple of years before she said she wanted kids. Peter wasn't ready, doesn't know of his life as Spider-Man will ever be compatible with being a father. She bailed on the marriage and later married Harry. His wife didn't leave him for his best friend, but it sure as hell felt like it. Harry has the Iron Patriot armor now that Norman isn't using it and Harry's outgrown his Patrioteer armor. He's a hero in his own right, despite his father's influence. 

Peter is wondering if Mary Jane has been pregnant yet around the same time that Kaine and Flash have their announcements.

"We're pregnant!" says Flash.

"What? Who's pregnant?" says a startled Peter. Kaine answers.

"Me and Jockstrap. We're having babies! I'm having twins and he's having a single. Eddie and Venom fathered one of my twins, Flash and Anti-Venom fathered the other, and Carnage and I impregnated Flash."

"Woohoo!" says Dylan. "More baby brothers!"

"Congratulations," says Steve. "You've got an amazing family already. I bet the new little ones will be just as talented and virtuous."

"Thank you," says Eddie. "I'm really excited. The pregnancies will probably only last a month or so, so we may have them by Christmas."

"Do you know the genders yet?" asks Axel.

"I'm having a boy and a girl, and Flash is having a boy."

"About time I get a sister," says Andi.

"It's been less than a year," says Eddie. "You have a lot of life left to live with your new sister."

"Yeah, but living in an all male household isn't easy for a girl like me," says Andi. "I don't want to share a bathroom with a guy again."

"The girl can share your bathroom, the boys can live with me and Trevor can live in the pool," says Kaine with a tint of humor. Lasher gives him a gentle whap with a pseudopod and Kaine laughs. 

"We will have to figure the living situations out," says Flash. "The boys can have the guest rooms next door and Andi can share a bathroom with the girl, but we'd have to find a suitable place for Trevor."

"How about on _The Marvel_?" asks Noh-Varr.

"That could work for a while," says Trevor. "But I'm an adult now with a large income. I should find a place of my own."

"Trevor, you're not eighteen until next summer," says Eddie. " _but_ if you really want your own place, there's a loft next to Kaine's place we could buy for you. That is if you don't mind reserving guest rooms there. It's got a similar layout to this place, five bedrooms. What do you think?"

"That's great, Dad!" exclaims Trevor, jumping up from the table to go give Eddie a hug. 

"How long have you had your eye on that place?" asks Axel.

"Since I started looking at the loft next door," says Eddie. "I originally thought you and Greg were in the equation and I didn't know if Leslie would want to live close by."

"I'd adore it, but where would be best?" asks Leslie. 

"There's the loft on the other side of us from Kaine's loft," was Flash. "Maybe Trevor could live there and you and Patrick would be welcome to live on the other side of Kaine."

"We are gonna have a huge backyard if we open up the fences," says Trevor.

"And two pools," says Eddie. "What do you guys think? Sound like a plan?"

"I wouldn't mind living closer and sharing space with Leslie and Patrick," says Greg. "What do you think, Honey? Just until we're ready for kids of our own?"

"Sounds fantastic!" says Axel.

That decided, Eddie puts together offer for the properties on his phone and leaves the table to print them out. He immediately goes to the neighbors and puts the offers in their mailboxes. He isn't sure if there's any post today, and he doesn't think he's violating federal law by putting the letters directly in the addressed recipients' mailboxes. 

Eddie thinks the neighbors won't check their mail today, but his next door neighbor saw him putting the envelope in the mailbox and comes over to exchange phone numbers. He's very happy with the offer of two million dollars and plans to be out by New Year's Day if that's an acceptable time for Eddie. He _really_ wants that money and it's more than he paid for the place. Noh-Varr says Trevor can live in _The Marvel_ until the loft next door is ready and his stuff is moved. Meanwhile Flash is researching the houses. The loft next door to Kaine is owned by someone else and the residents are renting. He emails the actual owner on his phone and puts in the same offer Eddie put in the letter. He's anxious to get a response but knows that Thanksgiving Day isn't the best time to expect a quick response from anyone.

By the time Eddie and Flash are done dealing with trying to manage real estate, there's only an hour or two before lunch, and they go to relax in the hot tub where Kaine, Peter and Ben are enjoying themselves.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"So who are we drunk calling today?" asks Kaine.

"You're not drunk calling anyone!" says Flash as he and Eddie join the Parker brothers in the hot tub. "We have to stay sober for the babies."

"Symbiote pregnancies aren't like human pregnancies," says Kaine. "There are several membranes between us and the babies. Carnage says it's foolproof and drug proof. Only proper nutrients and hormones can make it to the babies. Everything else can't even make it to the womb, much less past the egg sac and egg shells."

"Symbiotes can make mistakes when distracted," says Flash. "That's how I ended up with an extra baby on the comet. Anti-Venom knows what he's doing but anyone can screw up and I am not going to let you risk our children. _NO DRUNK CALLING_."

"Fine. I guess I can make it a month without a drink," says Kaine.

"You'd better," says Eddie.

"I can drunk call someone," says Peter. "I'm supposed to call M.J. and Harry. I need to be sober for M.J., but I can be an ass to Harry because he practically stole my wife."

"That isn't how it happened," Ben says calmly. "You and M.J. split up based on other factors and she immediately married the second best after the divorce. Harry's been in love with her for over a decade, and you know she loved both of you from the start."

"Yeah, yeah… he's still a jerk…" says Peter.

"Well, if we're doing this, drinky-drinky, Spidey," says Kaine. "It's time for second-hand intoxication!"

Peter laughs. "It's not smoke."

"No, but seeing you make a fool of yourself to Harry is worthwhile. It will almost make up for me not being able to drink."

Peter laughs, grabs a bottle of vodka and starts chugging. Flash grabs his shoulder, trying to be firm but encouraging in his grip as he verbally admonishes him. "Parker, slow down. You don't have to—"

"He'll need ten of those," say Ben and Kaine simultaneously.

Peter finishes the vodka bottle without stopping to breathe and Kaine hands him a bottle of Jack Daniels. "To Harry! The worst best friend ever!" says Peter.

"I'm not toasting to that," says Eddie. "I think you should call him sober and resolve your differences. I'm serious, Parker."

"I'm too serious. I wanna be silly. I don't want this to get ugly," says Peter between gulps of whiskey. 

"In my experience, drinking makes things get ugly," says Flash.

"I'm _NOT_ Harrison, Flash!" says Peter. "None of us are. Nothing like that will happen here. Not to us. Not among us."

"I was actually referring to Kaine. He's either a friendly drunk, a depressed drunk or a raging drunk. I don't want to spin the wheel to find out which one you'll be today."

"Lighten up, guys," says Ben. "Anti-Venom can purge the alcohol from his system if he gets out of hand, right?"

"You okay with that, Parker?" asks Flash.

"Yeah, okay… I guess. Just warn me first. And don't be a bully about it."

"Parker, I'll always be your bully!" says Flash with a grin. He traps Peter in a headlock before tickling his ribs and Peter laughs and laughs.

It gets a few chuckles out of the others too and Eddie gives Kaine a predatory look.

"Maybe we should ask the doctors if it's okay first," says Kaine. "I mean if you're thinking what I'm thinking."

"I'm thinking you need to suck my cock Little Spider… what do you think?"

"I will!" exclaims Ben, and he and Kaine fight for positioning between Eddie's knees while Flash cuddles Peter, who's drinking at a more sedate pace now, trying to get friendly-drunk and not stressed out.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Harry is doing a luncheon fundraiser for Thanksgiving, and he's in the middle of a speech about the importance of philanthropy, especially around the holiday season, and his phone vibrates. He casually sends it to voicemail while he keeps doing his speech, but it vibrates again. The same process repeats itself over and over before he finishes his speech, at which time he goes backstage to check his messages. 

It's Peter!

This is such great news! He's barely seen him in the past year and things have been awkward for a few years because of the situation with M.J. and Peter's divorce. He eagerly calls Peter back, hoping that they can rekindle their friendship and start anew. They'd been best friends since the fifth grade! And suddenly, Peter was distant and mournful after the divorce and Harry's subsequent marriage. Harry wants to make it right and have his best friend back.

Peter picks up on the first ring.

"Hiiii, Harrry," slurs Peter.

"Pete, are you drunk?"

"Had to be. When can you come see me?"

"Anytime you like! I'll cancel or get someone to cover for me for anything! Just tell me when! I miss you, Pete. You were my best friend."

"'Were'?"

"Well, you tell me. Do you still want to be my best friend?"

"Take a quinjet to come and see me. Whenever you're ready. M.J. too, if she wants… I just… M.J. said I should call. I miss you too, bud. It's been forever, and I know it's my fault and it's not fair, but my brother is pregnant so travelling is out for me."

"Your _brother_ is _pregnant_??"

"He's intersex, has both sets of… you know."

"Oh… I didn't even know you had a brother."

"He's my clone. I've got two of them. Did I ever tell you that I'm Spider-Man?"

"No, but I knew. I was the Green Goblin for a year, remember?"

"Oh yeah… you were a fucking jerk!"

"I wasn't in my right mind, Pete. Besides the whole 'hiding our identities while knowing about each other' thing… it was a precarious balance. Anyways, that's behind us and I want to start again. Should I grab M.J. and head out after dinner?"

"Whenever you're ready, Harry. I want you to meet my family."

"I thought you didn't want kids!" says Harry.

"Psshhhthb! None of the kids are mine. I have two clones, two Doms, a girlfriend, and a bunch of people that we're somehow related to because of alien symbionts."

"You've got to tell me the rest in person. It sounds like quite the story."

"Hey, watch _The Eddie Brock Report Livestream_ from last night. It's when I came out."

"I always knew you were gay, Pete. You loved Flash Thompson way too much to be straight."

"I'm _BI_! Thank you very much!"

"Whatever, Pete. You and Gwen, you and M.J., that was about love, not sex. You woulda been sucking my cock all along if I'd've let you."

"Jerk."

"Show-off."

"Dumbass."

"Fag."

"Wife-stealer."

"I miss you too, Pete. A lot. We'll head out on a plane tonight and try to be there in the morning. Sound good?"

"That's great! I can't wait to see you, Harry."

"Alright, let me excuse myself from the event I'm hosting and I'll start packing. By the way, I've been experimenting with your spiders. We have a surprise."

"What?! Who said you could do that?!"

"Our contract, knucklehead. Don't worry, it was just to protect M.J. I still have the physical enhancements from the Goblin Serum and M.J. didn't have anything like that. But she did have a mutation from having sex with you for years. I'll let her tell you the rest, but the experiments were solely to stabilize her DNA and to protect her. I figured you wouldn't mind."

"That's not the worst excuse ever. You still have the original spiders, though, right? The Biocable Project ones?"

"You mean the ones with your DNA in them? Yeah Pete."

"How did you know about that?" asks Peter.

"Buddy, I may not be a scientist, but I'm the employer of the best scientists in the world. I know all about them. It's actually your DNA that gives the biocable such strength. I'm pretty impressed with you in general, but now I'm impressed with you on a genetic level."

"Not because I can lift a building or survive being crushed under literal tons of pressure, but because I make strong rope. It's good to be recognized, Harry."

Harry laughs. "I missed this. I missed _us_. You were always there for me, Pete, even when I didn't know it. You helped me survive being raised by my father, you helped me pass my classes in school and you were always my best friend. I need you back, Pete."

"Harry… I think I need you too."

"I gotta go, Pete, but I'll call you as soon as we're on the jet. M.J. too."

"Okay. Talk to you then, Harry."

Harry hangs up and celebrates by chugging a nearby glass of champagne. 

He might finally have his best friend back. No more estrangement, no more supervillainy, no more fighting over M.J. It sounds like Pete is still a little raw about it, but now that he's got a girlfriend and at least two other lovers (Doms or Dommes? Harry couldn't tell by pronunciation…), he certainly won't be trying to steal M.J. back. 

If he's honest with himself, Harry is a little worried M.J. still has feelings for Peter. Of course she does. But it doesn't mean she wants to be with him. Harry just hopes that they don't end up in another chaotic love-triangle. The first one was bad enough.

Harry texts M.J. the news and makes an announcement onstage before leaving to go to his penthouse at OsCorp and pack for the trip. He'll be prepared for two weeks. That way, he can be back in time for the holiday events that his company runs and still have plenty of time with Peter.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The family finally sits down to dinner to celebrate Thanksgiving. They each say what they're thankful for and Steve says a blessing before they dig in. 

Dylan and Klynt are thankful for Brandon. Brandon's thankful for them too and for his new singing voice. Trevor's thankful to be going to school in the spring. Noh-Varr is thankful for his new powers. Steve and Bucky are thankful for Kon and Rumlow, and the feeling is mutual. Andi's thankful that she has a baby sister on the way. Kaine is thankful he let Flash fuck him and become his new co-Dom (though he words it much more appropriately at the table). Ben is thankful his family is whole, Gwen is thankful for her new job at The LIFE Foundation that allowed her to move here, and Peter's grateful for everything. He's done a lot of losing in life, but this past year, he's gained more than he ever thought possible. 

The Symbiotic hosts eat calmly as they talk with family and friends although no less voraciously in the end. By the end of the meal though, there's a knocking at the door. Eddie goes to answer and comes face to face with Match, Harry and Mary Jane. "You three came together?" asks Eddie as he motions them in.

"No, just showed up at the same time," says Mary Jane. "Where's Peter?"

Upon hearing familiar voices, Peter, Ben and Gwen make it to the living room in time for Harry to faint and Mary Jane to scream. Eddie catches Harry easily and lays him down on the sofa.

"What is it?!" says Peter, starting to freak out. He doesn't feel anything with his spider-sense, so it must be one of the Symbiotes. He'd meant to have a talk with Harry and Mary Jane about them before introducing the alien sides of his family, but as he looks around, everyone is in human form, though people are crowding into the living room now.

"Gwen? Is it really you?" Mary Jane asks the woman identical to her first girlfriend and only secret relationship. 

"Not exactly," says Gwen. "Have a seat. Boys, excuse yourselves."

Most of the family leaves the living room to give them some space, but Peter and Ben stay to take care of Harry, holding a cold rag to his head and propping up his feet. 

"Talk," says M.J.

"My name is Gwen Stacy. I'm the clone of the original Gwen Stacy, artificially aged to be the same as her and downloaded with all of her memories. I remember you perfectly, just as she did. But this isn't the same body. I'm a perfect replica, minus the recently amputated arm."

Mary Jane rushes over and hugs Gwen tight. "We were all… your death… _her_ death… I'm just so glad to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too," says Gwen hugging her affectionately. "You gonna wake Sleeping Beauty with a kiss or should I?"

Mary Jane laughs. " _We_ should kiss, that'll wake him up!"

"I think that will wake all of us up," says Peter, growing hard in his pants.

Ben says, "I support you two kissing. One hundred percent."

Mary Jane and Gwen laugh. "Boys… what're ya gonna do, right?" says Gwen.

"So what's the gossip?" says Mary Jane. "Harry says Peter said he has a current girlfriend. Is it you?"

"That'd be me. This is my primary boyfriend, Ben Reilly. He's Peter's clone/brother. I'm also seeing Peter and Kaine, his other clone."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mary Jane," says Ben as he shakes her hand before kissing it.

"You too, Ben. So the clone of Peter and the clone of Gwen ended up together. Are there wedding bells in your future?"

Ben looks pleading and turns red. "That's exactly what Eddie said," says Gwen. "Ben's trying to surprise me but a blind man could see it coming. I told him he can surprise me by picking a time to propose I wouldn't expect."

"That's adorable! Harry proposed before my divorce was even finalized but we waited two years and four months after the divorce to get married."

"That must've been tough," says Gwen. "I know what it's like to have serial serious relationships."

"That's right, you and Flash were together right before you and Peter, right?"

"Yeah. Flash is great, but Ben is perfect. Flash lives here too, you know. He's Peter's primary Dom."

Mary Jane laughs hard at that. "Sounds just like high school," says Mary Jane. 

Peter blushes from where he is at the sofa next to Harry, trying not to look at the gossipping girls. 

Harry starts to wake up and sees two Peters above him. "Which one's the clone?" asks Harry. 

"That'd be me," says Ben. "You can tell because the better looking one is the improved model."

"You're blond," says Harry dumbly.

"He bleaches it!" Peter whispers conspiratorially.

"Hey, we have to tell the difference somehow," says Ben. "We even have identical memories up until age eighteen. The most confusing part when we met was figuring out who was the clone. Now I can look in the mirror, see the blond hair and remember I'm the lucky one."

"Don't remind me," says Peter, grimacing and trying not to look at his first love and his ex-wife, both of whom are with other people now.

"Hey, you're lucky too," says Harry. "Can ummm… that's Gwen… is she like a zombie or something?"

"Nah," says Kaine, walking in. "I'm the one who eats brains. She's your run of the mill ghost. By the way, _I'm_ the improved model. Ben's the lame copy."

Ben sends him a dirty look. "That's the evil clone. You can tell him apart because he's an asshole. Gwen and I are clones of the originals with identical memories and identities up to age eighteen. Kaine was a supervillain who used to go after Spider-Man, then after me."

"Former Spider-Man nemesis, huh? I didn't see you at any of the conventions," jokes Harry.

Kaine grins. "I like this one."

The group visits and jokes, catching up on each other's lives for a couple of hours and by then, Eddie and Flash have joined, Flash giving hugs and Harry telling Flash how proud of him he is for turning his life around senior year. They don't introduce the Symbiotes yet, but Harry and Mary Jane know vaguely about them from the news. Peter says they can spend the night in his and Kaine's room on the top floor next door and Peter and Kaine will bunk with Eddie and Flash. They were planning to do that anyway.

But no one wants to sleep yet, so Flash, Gwen, Peter, Harry and Mary Jane head up to the hot tub to spend some time together in the bubbles and Flash has a treat that Bucky gave him for a rainy day – Asgardian cannabis.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Flash, Gwen, Mary Jane and Harry are smoking together while Peter tries to avoid the smoke. They all only take two hits though before putting the marijuana aside and start talking.

"Whoa," says Harry. "I haven't done this since high school. This feels really weird."

"It's stronger than your usual cannabis," says Flash. "The last time Parker smoked any, he thought he was a cat."

"Yeah," says Harry. "This feels stronger. I thought maybe it was just because y tolerance is way down."

"Wait! A cat?!" says Mary Jane. "Why a cat?"

"It started off as a joke, but I got into the roleplay," says Peter. "But Flash wasn't having it."

They all laugh at that. "Could'a fooled me, Parker," says Flash. "I had no idea you were joking."

"So, what have you been up to?" asks Mary Jane. "I mean as Spider-Man."

"Well, I don't have usual villains to contend with now that I'm out of New York, so I mostly stop muggings and normal crimes like that."

"You know it's only a matter of time before Doc Ock or someone of his caliber comes out of the woodwork," says Harry. "Now that you've gone public with your identity, anyone seeking revenge knows where to look."

"I think they'll find that more difficult now," says Gwen. 

"Yeah, the Andromedans have me covered," says Peter.

"The Andromedans, huh?" says Flash. "I think I like that name."

"I just meant since the Symbiotes are from Andromeda—"

"Yeah, but you inadvertently gave us an awesome team name!" says Flash.

"Good going, Peter," says Gwen. "I like it too."

"So we caught up with _The Eddie Brock Report_ on the flight here," says Mary Jane. "Can we see Agent Anti-Venom and The Violet Spider?" 

"Sure!" says Gwen. She changes her bathing suit into her uniform with a thought as white constituent matter flows from Flash's skin and covers him in his armor. 

"Spider-Gwen for the win!!" says Harry. "You look hot like that!"

Peter expects Mary Jane to react with jealousy like she did any time Peter would say someone's hot when they were married. Instead, she surprises him and says, "You really do."

"Thanks," says Gwen. She's blushing, but no one can tell under the mask.

"Gwen, can I tell them?" asks Mary Jane.

"M.J. and I…" starts Gwen.

"—Were an item. In high school," says Mary Jane. "Sorry, Flash, your girl was cheating on you. With me."

"That's so hot!" says Flash. "I would've been down with that."

Gwen laughs. "We ended it around the time I started seeing Peter, and it was a mutual, good-natured separation. No hard feelings."

"I've got a hard feeling," says Harry, rubbing his boner through his designer board shorts.

"Nice," says Flash.

"So, I was thinking," says Mary Jane, "why don't we make a night of it. Gwen can stay with me and Harry tonight."

"And Flash?" says Harry, "Can we borrow Peter?"

"What'd you have in mind?" asks Peter. 

"A little reunion," says Mary Jane. "The four of us, swinging tonight. And Flash can join in tomorrow night if things aren't too weird tonight."

"You realize that given the chance, I'm gonna fuck Osborn," says Flash. 

Harry looks affronted at first, but Mary Jane says, "I count on it." That gets Harry to smile, though Flash's grin far outweighs Harry's.

"Wait, does that mean—"

"Don't worry, Pete," says Harry. "You can finally suck me off tonight. While the girls are having fun, I'll give you what you want."

"Harry, I just want us to be close. We don't have to do anything sexual."

"Look," says Harry, "I'd prefer mutual masturbation, but this compromise means I'm not touching your dick and you get to worship mine. It's a win-win."

"Sounds like a plan," says Mary Jane. "So, Tiger, what do you think. Ready for us to rock your world?"

Peter looks like a deer in the headlights. "Yes, Ma'am!" he says, breathing hard.

"Wait for tonight though," says Harry. "I'm not ready to go to bed yet."

"What about kissing?" says Peter. "I want to see Gwen and Mary Jane making out. The hot tub is perfect!"

"You first, Parker!" says Flash, tackling Peter in a hug and making out with him furiously as Peter goes pliant. 

Soon, the five of them are making out in turn, trading partners now and then, and feeling each other up. Though Harry doesn't kiss Flash or Peter, he gives Flash a back rub while he makes out with Mary Jane, and feels up Peter's ass while Gwen and Mary Jane triple kiss him. Peter is in overload. He's got his best friends back in the best of ways. Even if Mary Jane isn't his wife anymore, she was always his friend, and now he feels like they can finally be friends again. Sexual friends, apparently, but still, having Harry and M.J. back is a dream come true. It feels surreal. 

"Pete," Harry whispers in his ear while feeling up his ass again, "I think Kaine and I should put on our old costumes and give you a night you'll never forget. Do you have a spider suit we can tear up?"

"I'll get one!" screams Peter, ecstatic at the idea of one of his dark fantasies coming true. 

"Good," says Harry. "Real good…"

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The next morning, the lovers are exhausted and still in afterglow when breakfast is served. Kaine got a wild hair up his ass and decided to make filet mignon for breakfast and everyone but Greg enjoys the bacon-wrapped steak while Greg has a vegetarian omelet. Over breakfast, Kaine and Flash are talking baby names with Eddie while the kids talk about what they want to do that day and Harry and Mary Jane continue to make eyes with Peter and Gwen.

"I like 'Van' for a name," says Eddie. 

"Short for anything or just 'Van'?" asks Flash. 

"Just 'Van'."

"What about 'Scott' or 'Bryon'?" says Kaine. "I've always liked those names."

"Scott's a good name," says Eddie. "What do you think, Flash?"

"I'll name my boy 'Van'," says Flash. "Evan Parker Brock?"

"Nice," says Kaine. "I like that. Now we just have to name the twins."

"Any ideas?" says Eddie.

"The girl could be another celestial name," says Flash. "I think we did great naming Andi."

"How about 'Alula'?" Peter chimes in. "It's the name of the first discovered double star, a twin."

"That's great Parker!" says Flash. 

"Maybe for a middle name," says Kaine. "I was thinking about 'Evelyn'."

"Evelyn Alula Parker?" asks Eddie.

"Evelyn Alula Brock," says Kaine. 

Eddie grins. "You want the twins to be Brocks?"

"Absolutely, Daddy."

"Alright!" says Eddie. "This is great!"

Kaine and Flash laugh with excitement, mirroring Eddie's enthusiasm. 

"We still have a boy to name," says Flash. 

"I think we can give it a rest for now, but 'Scott' is a good name," says Kaine.

"'Scott's good," says Flash. "Middle name?"

"First name. But we can figure out a middle name later."

"Scott Peter Brock?" asks Eddie.

"That's a great idea!" says Flash. "Kaine?"

"Yeah, that'll work. So much for putting it off."

"Looks like we've got baby names figured out," says Eddie. "We can tell the LIFE Foundation tomorrow when we get the first prenatal checkups."

"Excellent," says Kaine.

Meanwhile Trevor, Noh-Varr, Dylan, Klynt and Brandon have decided to go see a movie at the mall while Dylan buys Brandon a keyboard for his music training. The boys hug their family before heading out and Harry and M.J. take Peter and Gwen up to the hot tub to relax and make out.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing Harry Osborn off a combination of the _Ultimate Spider-Man_ Cartoon and the Harry Osborn in the Raimi _Spider-Man_ movies. 
> 
> Gwen, Flash and Peter are all combinations of the _The Amazing Spider-Man_ Webb movies and the comics.
> 
> Mary Jane is primarily based on the comics. 
> 
> Keep in mind, I own no rights and make no money off this. That said, I've heavily adapted the original depictions of these characters to fit this story.
> 
> Also, I plan on having a more explicit version of this chapter, but am not ready to write it yet.


	7. Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two villains attack, one the whole bay area, and the other, a single person. The two attacks aren't related. ...Right?

  


  


The next day, Peter gets a surprise.

One of his old foes, Hydro-Man is in the bay, causing destruction to the coastal areas and bridges. In this huge, overpowered state, the villain seems unstoppable. The kids are told to stay at home, but are left unattended while the other heroes including Kon and Match fight the elemental madman. It's when Peter is nabbed with webbing from the destructive path of a giant watery fist that he realizes what Harry meant about Mary Jane having a mutation. She creates organic webbing like Kaine does, and stays by Peter's side throughout the fight as the Iron Patriot backs up Agent Anti-Venom and the Violet Spider. Meanwhile, Eddie and Vice are trying to find Hydro-Man's physical body in the water to put him to sleep or eat him, whichever they can do first. It's to no avail though, as Hydro-Man's body is in aqueous form, suffused in the waves and maelstroms of the bay.

The fight goes on for hours, and if most of the heroes needed air, they'd be done for. As it is, Bucky and Rumlow sit out the fight after Steve nearly drowns and has to be revived. 

Finally, the kids show up. Noh-Varr blasts the elemental with photon blasts again and again, weakening his hold on the bay's water as Lasher helps Mania evacuate the remaining residents of the coastline. Sleeper, formed with Dylan, helps Vice by swimming in the water and releasing as much pheromone-laiden scent as possible in hopes of putting the villain to sleep, and finally, Brandon does what he does best, once the family of heroes gets the message to get the hell out of the bay.

"Sorry, wildlife," says Brandon. "This is to keep everyone safe. Except you, I guess."

Lightning crashes from the sky, channeling through Brandon as he swims, and diffuses into the water. Bolt after bolt fires like an automatic gun and Brandon and Jet work hard to make sure every milliliter of water is electrified until they find Hydro-Man. Though the wattage was low, the voltage was high, and the villain is stunned in human form while Vice and Sleeper return to help bring him to shore, drugging him asleep with pheromones, while Rumlow calls S.H.I.E.L.D.

Though this is nothing like how Brandon wanted his public debut to go, he accepts one interview after another until every news station in the bay area has hour long specials on his bravery in bringing Hydro-Man to justice and protecting the bay area by any means necessary.

Environmentalists hate him though, blaming him for the deaths of thousands of bay creatures from seals and otters to stingrays and crabs to a large pod of orcas, all washed up on shore post-mortem. 

Some of the newscasters say that he did what he had to do to minimize the destruction and loss of human life and that most of the creatures were drowned or crushed by Hydro-Man before Brandon even arrived on scene. 

Either way, his sheer unrelenting destructive force is what saved the day, and for better or worse, everyone knows just how powerful he is.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"You should rest," says Gwen. Kaine is looking at her with disdain for saying it. He's trying to help with disaster relief. Flash has been working on healing victims, which though it's intensive, doesn't require a lot of physical stress. Kaine on the other hand is using blades, pseudopods, webbing and super strength to help clear debris from the streets. 

"I'll rest when the job's done," says Kaine.

"The job won't be done for days, maybe weeks," says Peter. "We've been in combat for hours and your first reaction is to start clearing debris and stacking it in the park?"

"It's manageable there!" Kaine protests.

"Not the point!" says Peter. "You have to make some lifestyle changes for a few months, until the babies are born and grown into teens. You can't risk stressing your body too much."

"I can handle a lot more than you, Punk!"

"Enough stress can cause a miscarriage," says Gwen. "Do you really want to lose a baby? Or both of them?"

"Fuck you, bitches, I'm going home. You don't want my help? I'll be lazy and useless, just like you want me to be." Kaine storms off and Peter grins.

"Thanks for helping," says Peter. "I don't think I could've reached him without your help. By the way, 'fuck you, bitches' is Kaine-speak for 'thanks and I love you for giving me an out'."

"No, it's not," says Gwen, "but it's close enough. I know he'll thank us later, even if he doesn't say anything and just bakes instead."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"So, I guess you want to know the whole story…" says Mary Jane. She's on a distant roof with Peter as they watch the sunset over the destruction that's being cleaned up.

"One for one," says Peter.

"Okay, so I started feeling disoriented and went to Doctor Connors. He examined me and said my inner ears were enhanced. My equilibrium was changing and he'd only seen this in one other person before."

"Me. It's the perfect equilibrium thing," says Peter.

"Yes, well, while it was mutating, it was vertigo, not 'perfect'. He examined my DNA and the best we could figure is that repeated infusions of your genome while we were… _together_ caused me to pick up some of your traits."

"And without the complete mutation, your genome was unstable?" asks Peter.

"Exactly. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to tell Harry and make him turn against you again. But I didn't know how to handle this. He knew I was ill, knew something was wrong, so he had me examined by his doctors before interrogating Doctor Connors."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"So is covering for a vigilante for years, but I always made excuses for you."

"Point taken. Go on."

"He discovered my genetic connection to Spider-Man, and Doctor Connors said that without a pure sample of my genome, we couldn't stabilize me as me. So Harry had my DNA spliced into genetic samples from the Biocable spiders, taking the place of your DNA in the new ones. I was venomized by the new spiders and we finished the mutation. I was crazy sick for a day, but then I felt better than I ever had."

"So you're a Human-Spider mutate like me now?"

"Basically, yes, though I produce my own webbing like Kaine does. I'm sorry we had to keep this from you. I promised myself I would tell you the next time I saw you, but then you moved out here and then Hawaii, and I never had a good excuse to come see you."

"M.J., you're important to me. You never needed an _excuse_ to come see me. No reason at all is reason enough. Same for Harry."

"You didn't always feel that way."

"I was raw for a while, and a little bitter about it, but I always wanted you both to be happy. I just never expected it to be with each other and without me."

"Well, we're here now. Maybe you'll consider coming back to New York with us?"

"I'll think about it. I can't leave my family and they have to stay near The LIFE Foundation."

"They didn't in Hawaii."

"The LIFE Foundation made a deal with STAR Labs to outsource the examinations."

"And OsCorp can't do that?"

Peter sighs. "I'll bring it up. But I'm not sure this will work out."

"We can at least try," says Mary Jane. "I'm the new Spider-Woman and I could use a Spider-Man to teach me the ropes."

"Spider-Woman is a douche and not even Spidery. You should chose a different name."

"Like what?"

"What do you think of 'Spinnerette'?"

"That's… not bad at all! You came up with that awful quick."

"I've had time to think about it."

"You knew?"

"Well, I mean during the fight after I saw you use webbing."

"You mean when I saved your sorry ass?"

"Yeah, then."

"I think 'Spinnerette' is a great name. You know that I love you, right? That I always will? That Harry will always love you too?"

Peter swallows, his throat suddenly dry. "I can't… I just _can't_ right now. Maybe we can talk about it later."

"Okay, Tiger. Whatever you need."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Sergei Kravenoff is looking through his binoculars at his prey. The creature is going to hide in its abode. Its nest. Kraven the Hunter heads to the yard quickly and quietly to set his traps before climbing the house to the top floor where he finds his prey undressing for the night. He can't help but lust after his prey, but ultimately, this creature is a means to an end. A preliminary prey, like catching bait for a trap. He knocks on the window hard, cracking the glass before jumping down into the yard and hiding. 

His prey comes running out of the house and straight into a minefield of bear traps. He manages to avoid all of them with moment to moment precognition, and while he does, Kraven launches his electrified net, setting it ablaze as it hits his prey's skin.

But though his prey is screaming in pain and unable to move, it's not enough. 

Because then, Kraven is surrounded and he's become the hunted. 

He has no time to dodge or move before he's webbed from all sides and a huge black monster tears his head off with a snap of its jaws. 

Though Kraven is dead, his prey is still naked, helpless in pain and afraid.

And his prey is angry.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


When Kaine gets showered off after the ordeal with the insane Russian, he still feels weak. Carnage needs to feed badly, and though he wants to go on a hunt, the creatures of the bay are scarce because of Hydro-Man. Eddie is calling up the LIFE Foundation to set up an impromptu examination of Kaine, partially for Carnage and partially for the babies. 

The secretary at the LIFE Foundation congratulates Eddie on the pregnancies, and Kaine and Flash are asked to come in immediately. She promises they have enough neurochemicals and protein to help Carnage recover and The LIFE Foundation is taking everything they've learned from the last hybrid pregnancy into account as they prepare to scan and assess the unborn children.

Eddie and Flash hurry Kaine to The LIFE Foundation, leaving the supersoldiers, Kryptonians and human-spiders to take care of the kids while the other adult symbiotic pairs follow in Greg's car. Ben opts to stay with Gwen and Kaine rather than Peter and M.J. Between Harry, Axel, Peter, Steve, Bucky, M.J., Rumlow, Kon, Match and Noh-Varr, he imagines the kids are safe enough without him. And Kaine may need his brother. Especially if there's anything wrong.

They get to the Symbiotics Department without incident, and Kaine and Flash are immediately shown to exam rooms. They are scanned and samples are taken, then Carnage and Anti-Venom are fed nutrients and protein to help them with the pregnancies. Knowing that the Symbiotes' normal method of hunting is out, The LIFE Foundation makes arrangements for livestock to be available for the Symbiotes to eat, mainly beef and pork.

Eddie thinks that will be a bit messier than aquatic hunting, but they work with what they have.

The embryos are of a considerable size already, reaching golfball proportions much faster than Klynt and Andi did. As far as the scientists can tell, the eggs and embryos are healthy and observed under scans, they change between all three forms, human, Symbiote and Symbiotic. They're all hybrids just like Sleeper and Mania.

Kaine had thought he just wanted Symbiote offspring, but something hit him hard the night he and Carnage decided to ask Eddie to father him a child. It was spur of the moment, and so was the mutual impregnation with Flash, not planned far ahead of time like Klynt and Andi were. 

But they are no less loved. Kaine already knows his children's Symbiote names. They told him through impressions, though they won't speak to him with words yet.

Mercury is the boy. Not like the Greek god, but like the liquid metal. Kaine likes the name and is sure the boy will be nicknamed 'Merc' in no time.

The girl conveyed her name too. Raze. He can already see their forms in his mind, a silver boy with white lidless eyes and a black spider symbol on his sternum and a girl in almost all black, almost just like Venom's original form, but with accents of dark, dark turquoise instead of white, though the eyes are a lighter color, normal human proportions and lidless, like the boy's, but bright aquamarine instead of white.

He's already proud of them. He never realized how much the pregnancy would tell him about his children ahead of time. But here it is, a lot of information parents usually have to wait to find out.

Flash knows about his child too.

Ghost.

His Symbiotic form is white with a black spider covering his chest from shoulders and ribs to the tops of his thighs. His eyes are like the lenses of Spider-Man's mask and black, just like the spider symbol. When Flash thinks about it, it's almost just like Spider-Man's Future Foundation uniform.

Kaine and Flash share their experience of the children through tactile telepathy, exchanging emotions with each other's eggs and letting the embryos know how much they're loved.

The scientists do all the scans again, finding the embryos more active now, and measure the hormones of the expecting fathers, finding that dopamine is up and estrogen is slightly more elevated. It's too soon to tell, but it seems the little ones will have less gestation time than Klynt and Andi did, and that surprised the scientists on how quick they grew.

Eddie is just relieved that Kaine's twins are okay after the stress of the mad Russian's traps. Eddie would've wanted the death to be slower if Kaine had lost one or both, but it would have been too late anyways. Eddie executed the intruder on sight when he tried to kill Kaine. Nothing and nobody will ever harm his family, especially his children, without dire consequences.

The Symbiotes all receive treatment to help them stabilize and feed and soon it's time to head home again. Axel will have to come back with Greg to receive his exams and treatments since he opted to stay home with the kids, but that will be fine. Axel is low on the list of potential targets, with Peter, Harry, Eddie and Flash at the top of the list. The outed hero with many enemies, the billionaire businessman and son of Norman Osborn, the Demon of San Francisco and the Alien Astronaut.

When the family is all at home, Kaine and Flash try to sketch and color depictions of what the kids will look like, but neither of them are really artists. But Ben is. And a 3-D modeller at that. He gets on his laptop and pulls up humanoid three dimensional designs, adjusting form, coloration and proportions to match Flash's and Kaine's descriptions. The images come out really well, and the family marvels at the predicted 3-D images of the children. It looks like Ghost will be a little taller and thinner than the other two and Raze may have a higher tendency to use pseudopods and blades like Carnage does. 

Harry and M.J. are in awe of the whole prospect. Not just of the Symbiotic children but of the ability of the parents to communicate with the embryos, especially this soon.

Flash says that Klynt and Andi didn't speak to him until much closer to the births, but they underwent a lot of stress when Flash died and it may be his death that interrupted or damaged the communal connection between Flash and his unborn twins. 

M.J. is horrified that Flash actually died while on the comet. She heard he was in critical condition but she didn't know he was completely dead for several hours before Anti-Venom was able to revive him.

Finally calmed down from all the excitement, Kaine decides to hang out with his brothers and find something to do in place of drinking. 

It's going to be a long pregnancy, even if it's not.

  


  



	8. The Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New enemies arise and Venom's love for Eddie is tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for extremely disturbing scene.

  


  


The kids are supposed to be going to school at the Xavier Institute in the spring. The loft houses will belong to the family of Symbiotes soon. Brandon would have to be moved. Jobs would have to be rearranged. There are so many reasons this seems like a bad idea. Inconvenient. Just not meant to be. 

But Eddie says there's no such thing as can't.

A school for mutants and mutates just opened up in Manhattan. Anne and Dan agreed to help with the loft houses in Eddie's absence, and the entire family is invited to either go to OsCorp Tower or Avengers Tower. Or they can split between them. OsCorp is already working with The LIFE Foundation to try and outsource Symbiotics Department testing, Harry being very insistent and accommodating. Gwen's current LIFE Foundation job is put on hold and she is tasked with being the OsCorp LIFE Foundation liaison. And Flash's job as a teacher gets left in the dust when he's invited to rejoin the Avengers.

The family travels by caravan to reach Manhattan and most of the family gets settled in at Avengers Tower. Eddie would much prefer a room on the ground floor, but he moves his bed far away from the window and tries to make due. The Iron Patriot and Spinnerette arrive shortly through one of the balconies and Eddie realizes there's too much New York noise to ignore. Helicopters and planes are common and that doesn't even cover the sounds of traffic and sirens. What are they going to do to protect the Symbiotes? What about Klynt and Andi? What about the unborn hybrids? How are they going to stay safe in such a loud environment?

Eddie doesn't know whether to bring this up to Harry or Tony first, so he brings it up to both of them at the same time while Tony is having one of his A.I. examine Harry's suit of armor.

Tony grins and though Harry looks devious, Tony looks more mischievous than he. "We've actually been talking about that," says Tony. "One of the interesting things about vibranium that we found out when Ultron was creating Vision, is that it bonds to cells well, surrounding and encasing them. Like a cellular suit of armor."

"That's nice and all," says Eddie. "But I was asking about my children. How are we going to protect them?"

"Like a _soundproof_ cellular suit of armor," says Harry.

Enlightenment dawns on Eddie. "You want to bond a radioactive heavy metal to my children's cellular structures without any way of testing it first?"

"Of course not," says Harry. "We want to test it on _you_ first."

"The LIFE Foundation already tried it with a liquid vibranium solution," says Tony. "The pure Klyntar had no adverse effects." 

"They were going to bring it up to you, but you moved here with us," says Harry. "Now this isn't a LIFE Foundation problem. It's an OsCorp and Avengers problem. With a foolproof solution."

"If it's so foolproof why haven't we tried it yet?" says Eddie.

"That's what we're doing as soon as you discuss it with your Other," says Tony. "Normally, I'd just inject you while you aren't looking, but I've seen the footage and even if you don't eat me, I'm not anxious to piss off Venom."

"Think about it, Eddie," says Harry, "Vibranium Venom would be unstoppable."

"Well… what about fire?"

"We can't make heat suddenly not a problem," says Tony, "but the combustion reactions wouldn't be able to make it past even a single-cell layer of vibranium. The only way to get fire immunity is to have a Klyntar commune with a naturally fire resistant meta."

"Like Storm," says Eddie with a grin.

"She's fireproof?" asks Harry.

"I think he meant Johnny," says Tony. "Okay, so vibranium fluid injections and a piece of Johnny all around."

"Please don't phrase it like that."

"Why not? I figure you're a bit of a forbidden fruit kind of guy."

"I think it's because we're also talking about children," says Harry. 

"Ew," says Tony. "Point taken."

"Don't forget," says Harry. "We have to do a lot of testing at OsCorp to make sure the data is ready before the vibranium infusion."

"Okay, well at least we have a plan," says Eddie.

He shares the news with Flash and the other Symbiotic pairs that night, and everyone seems generally in favor of the idea as long as it's proven to be safe for the Symbiotes. Gwen and Tony go over the data from The LIFE Foundation together and on paper, it seems to be a great idea. Still, she has reservations about everyone getting the procedure done right away, but Harry is very insistent. He knows first hand how ridiculous villains in New York can be and doesn't want the family to even have a chance at vulnerability. The sooner he can make them immune to sound and fire, the better. 

Eddie knows something is up, but he doesn't know what. Maybe Harry has one too many enemies and wants the family of Symbiotes indebted to him. Maybe he inherited a bit of mad scientist from Norman. Maybe he's just anxious to prove to Peter and everyone else that he's a worthy ally. Whatever the case, Eddie declines having the treatment at first, and instead Gwen goes for it, trusting Scorn to be an excellent guinea pig since she can already manipulate metal and technology.

For the first week, there are no problems whatsoever. So Dagger and Carnage go next. Then Vice. Then Phage. Then Anti-Venom. Then Mania and Sleeper. Then finally, Agony, Toxin, Jet and Lasher. But Venom stays clear of the procedure, wanting to be able to defend his family if they all suddenly become ill, but Scorn insists it's the opposite – that he's the one who would need protecting and his disadvantage would be the family's disadvantage.

But Eddie and Venom stick to their guns. If anything goes wrong in the long run with the vibranium, Venom and Eddie won't be affected.

But as with many things in Eddie's life, hindsight is twenty/twenty, and when he hears the sound of an MRI as he comes out of a bagel shop late at night, his nightmares come to life once more. He lost Venom once, lost his will to live, but he won't give up on anyone this time, least of all Venom. He immediately hits his emergency beacon the Avengers gave him, signalling his family and friends before Venom is even separated from him. 

But then Eddie is passing out and the only trace of Venom that is left is in Eddie's memory.

Iron-Man and the Iron Patriot show up first, at the same time, soon followed by the human-spiders, Captain America, Crossbones and The Soldier. 

Iron-Man is running numbers based on spectralized gases and anions or some shit and Iron Patriot is remotely accessing nearby security footage. When the footage finishes playing in Harry's helmet, he flips up the mask.

"Eddie…"

"How bad is it, Harry?"

"... we're completely fucked."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Mac Gargan isn't sure what to expect. His boss assures him his new partner has been telepathically hypnotized and drugged into compliance, but Mac has learned you can never be too careful. That in mind, he realizes there's nothing careful about what he's about to do. He enters the sealed concrete room through the four foot thick steel door and the door locks behind him, remotely controlled by his boss. The cylindrical container opens remotely and the black goo lays placid. He pokes at it, as if a kid experimenting with a strange insect, and the black mass swirls around his finger.

Then his arm.

Then his whole body. 

He screams as the creature enters his body and sears itself to his insides, but soon his entire body – armor, mechanical tail and all – is covered in a layer of impenetrable blackness. His senses are heightened, even more than before and he revels in his new view of the world as the steel door opens behind him. 

His boss is clapping slowly and smiling a creepy smile. 

"Well done, Scorpion. I knew you'd be a match."

"And if I wasn't?" the brute asks gruffly.

"Then I would be sending your ex-wife a considerable check to cover child support and emotional loss."

Mac scowls. "Just tell me this was worth it."

"You tell me. I'm sure your new partner will make your next job easier."

"And what job is that?"

"To eliminate his previous hosts. We don't want him trying to go back. For now, when he sees them, he'll see his worst enemy conjured up by his imagination. Then you'll know to attack."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


"Are you sure?" asks Harry.

"Witnesses say they saw him," says Rumlow. "No mistaking it. Carlton Drake was there as Riot, changed into his human form and led a group of black-ops-looking men to Eddie where they took Venom. Security cameras confirm it – you saw it yourself."

"But what I saw," says Tony, "are readings that indicate teleportation. Drake can't teleport. But if somebody else had Riot, say a person who _could_ teleport, he could use the Symbiote's shapeshifting abilities to look like Carlton Drake. Hell, even the form of Riot could be faked by another Symbiote."

"I contacted The LIFE Foundation," says Harry. "They say all Symbiotes are accounted for."

"What if it was someone who could shapeshift _and_ teleport?" asks Flash. "That's not unheard of. I called S.H.I.E.L.D. There have been no sightings or electronic communications indicating Carlton Drake is alive."

"Maybe we're going about this all wrong," says Eddie. "If these were really Black Ops guys, they would have been communicating on a secure channel." Eddie gives a meaningful look to Gwen.

"What are you getting at?" asks Harry.

"Even if it's secure to everyone else," says Gwen, "I can guarantee it isn't secure against Scorn. I'll hack into all frequencies now." Gwen's eyes roll back in her head and JARVIS raises an alarm.

"J, give Scorn access to all Stark Enterprises satellites," says Tony.

"Yes, Sir," says JARVIS' calm and unflappable voice.

Scanning the frequencies picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. satellites and Stark satellites she finds the communications relays that the operatives were using. They used voice modulators but it's nothing she can't extrapolate. She matches the voices to known voice profiles in the S.H.I.E.L.D. databases and identifies them all as known HYDRA agents at large. No Carlton Drake.

Instead, the radio chatter seems to respond to unheard orders and questions. 

Gwen's eyes refocus and she addresses the room. "Good news, no Carlton Drake. Bad news, the Black Ops guys were HYDRA agents and whoever it was giving orders was likely using complex non verbal communication without a line of sight."

"So, what? Like telepathy?" asks Eddie.

"It's possible," says Tony. "JARVIS, run a search for all known metas with telepathy, shapeshifting and teleportation, possibly with ties to HYDRA."

JARVIS only takes a few seconds to return the search results. There are only four known individuals with that power set and only one known to have previously worked with HYDRA.

Dr. Nathaniel Essex.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Eddie is taking a walk alone. He just needs to clear his head after the revelations of the night. He feels like shit, doesn't feel like walking, but Agent Anti-Venom has gone out on patrol and Eddie can't bring himself to stay at home.

He walks through Central Park at night. Even without Venom, he's imposing and superhuman and is relying on that in case any muggers happen across his path.

But it's not a mugger he sees.

A dark feeling tugs at his mind and he feels as if he's in a bad dream. Then, a black scorpion tail the size of a small tree trunk swipes at him.

He dodges easily despite his distraction.

"RIOT!!" screams the owner of the tail, a black armored man as imposing as Eddie.

He attacks with rage, trying to kill Eddie with strikes of his pointed scorpion tail, but Eddie gets a few lucky swings in and hits the man with a right hook that has him flying backwards. In the contact he feels a familiar sense, but disregards it. If he's going to fight for his life, he's going to need no distractions.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Venom is obsessed with destroying Carlton Drake. He's taller than he used to be, but he's not morphing into Riot. Venom finds this off but that does not alleviate his rage. 

He fuels his new host with strength and speed to attack with lethal intent. But a few punches stronger than any human's has him reeling, then a right hook has him and his host flying backwards, hitting the ground hard. 

In that brief contact, Venom could feel a familiarity and the love he feels for Eddie practically bursts from his chest. 

There's only one way to find out for sure. 

He takes complete control of his host then and maneuvers to set his opponent off balance before swiping his feet out from underneath him with his tail.

Then he sets out to find the truth.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Eddie is on the ground, back-down, and his limbs are being pinned down by black pseudopods. A pink prehensile tongue swipes at his face from a toothy mouth and he realizes his lost Symbiote is actually the black armor of the scorpion impersonator. 

He does the only logical thing that crosses his mind when Venoms tongue is on his face. 

He sucks it into his mouth and makes out with him.

The alien kiss lasts for minutes on end and soon, Eddie is pinned face-down, with his pants being torn in the back. The Symbiotic tongue is wrapped around his head caressing the inside of his throat and the back of his neck while a huge jet black member with pale veins throbs against his entrance. This isn't how he expected to find Venom, but at least his Symbiote remembers him. He doesn't know if he'll ever be able to get his alien lover back, and he can't pass up the chance to make love to him one last time. 

He feels clawed hands grip his hips as the inhumanly thick cock presses into him. Venom fucks him roughly at first, but then it's like a switch is turned and he caresses Eddie's insides with a relaxing and euphoric touch. 

Eddie is in fucking heaven and after they both come a few times, Eddie feels Venom seep into him from inside. He laughs at the irony. He once told Drake he spent a lot of time with Venom up his ass. 

It's no longer a metaphor. 

He feels himself form completely as Venom while the previous host pulls out of his entrance, screaming in horror.

Venom wastes no time and slashes at the Scorpion, stunning him when the man's hands come back from his chest covered in blood and devours the attacker whole. 

Eddie is pleased beyond belief. In one night he lost Venom, had amazing sex with Venom and then got him back, and the meal helped them replenish the burned calories and renew their bond stronger with the added neurotransmitters. 

Venom doesn't feel right though. Almost sluggish and slurring his thoughts, if that makes any sense.

_**Need Anti-Venom…. Drugged….** _

_Okay, V. I'll call him right now._

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Agent Anti-Venom meets Eddie at the edge of the park and greets him and Venom with a kiss. The pain is immense but fleeting as Anti-Venom burns the drugs from Venom's body.

Anti-Venom regards his lovers with joy and relief. " **Are you ready to go home now?** " 

"Absolutely," says Eddie. "And I'm definitely reconsidering the vibranium thing."

" **Good. Because if you don't do it, I will switch Symbiotes with you and have Venom enhanced myself.** "

"Good to know," says Eddie.

" **Are you good to web-sling home?** "

Eddie morphs into Venom and licks Agent Anti-Venom's face. " **Yes, Love. We missed you.** "

" **We missed you too. Let's get home and see the kids. Everyone's been very worried about you.** "

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



	9. Birth Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four birthdays come before Christmas. Only three of them are surprises.

  


  


"I call it 'The Spider Nest'!" exclaims Harry as he shows Peter the entire floor of OsCorp tower that's dedicated to Spider-Man. It's on a decent level to swing through the city from and the balconies are breathtaking. There are living quarters and labs and armories and even a gaming room. "I know it's not perfect, and you guys are living over at Avengers Tower, but this can be like a headquarters for you guys."

Peter is astounded. He never thought Harry would do something like this for him. If it were just for Mary Jane, he's sure the configuration would be different. Maybe more feminine. It occurs to him that accommodating Spider-Man may also be for Mary Jane, but the glee on Harry's expectant face says otherwise.

"It's great!" says Ben. "Is it for the Symbiotes too or just the Spiders?"

"It's for all of you," says Harry, "mainly the superheroes though. I designed it with vigilantism in mind. Hence the armories."

"It's fabulous!" says Flash. "I think it's a great secret lair!"

Harry laughs. "It's no Batcave, but I hope it will do. If anything's not up to your standards, tell me and I'll do what I can to fix it."

"Okay, thanks," says Eddie. To Kaine and Flash he says, "How are the babies? Is this too much excitement?"

"I think patrolling would be a bad idea," says Flash, "but we still have a week or so before the due date."

"That's what we thought last time," says Kaine, "Then you had a spontaneous early birth for no reason."

"Well, as long as we're good for now," says Eddie. "If we stick around OsCorp while the babies are on the way, then we'll be ready if they come early."

"That'll save Superboy a trip," Peter says humorously. 

"So guys," says Harry, "I want you to check out the armories. I had them personalized."

They do and find that Peter's has a variety of web-shooters designed by OsCorp, Flash's has a variety of guns and ammo, perfect for his Agent Anti-Venom form, and Gwen's has state of the art computer and tech equipment for Scorn. Kaine's isn't too shabby, but he doesn't see needing most of it. He produces his own webbing and his body is a weapon. All the same, he puts a pair of web shooters on and tells himself it's to reduce strain on his body if he has to web-sling. He's trying to avoid doing that now, but if he has to use webbing, he won't have to strain his spinnerets.

Everyone thanks Harry for his gifts and soon, Peter is going out on patrol with the Violet Spider, Dagger, Spinnerette and the Iron Patriot while Eddie makes sure Flash and Kaine are comfortable, spinning webs to create a large hammock for them to relax on. 

Meanwhile, Axel is taking Greg to their sleeping quarters for 'a nap' and Leslie is heading back out to audition for a Broadway musical. Trevor is out on a 'bro-date' with Noh-Varr, Dylan, Brandon and Klynt are in the game room playing a racing game and Andi is over at Avengers Tower doing a training session with Kon and Natasha. 

Then, Ghost starts to kick. Then, as if in sync, Raze and Merc start to kick too. And not just a little. 

A _lot_.

Flash doubles over as Kaine pants and both of them start dripping. Eddie is wide-eyed, taking in the sight of his mates and their broken waters. "Okay, guys, just chill and breathe. I'll get help."

Eddie immediately calls the OsCorp scientists at the number Harry gave him specifically for the births. They tell him to relax and they'll have some people there to help the expecting fathers on gurneys to get to the natal O.R. Eddie tells his mates what the plan is and they try to relax, though that's extremely difficult since both are having contractions. 

Again, even the contractions seem in sync. 

Eddie calls Peter next and when he doesn't get an answer, he calls Harry's armor. That gets through and Harry says they have to finish up the Shocker but will be home ASAP. At least that's a decent explanation for why Peter didn't answer his phone. 

Soon everyone is gathered in the natal labs and imaging shows the unborn eggs as they each begin to break, freeing the feti inside. 

Flash isn't sure how to describe the feeling he's getting. Ghost is scared, and those feelings of uncertainty and discomfort accent and magnify his own feelings. On the other hand, his contractions are hurting less and less and Kaine's definitely in a worse state.

Kaine is screaming in rage and pain as the feti inside him fight for positioning, each wanting to be born first, apparently. Finally, they all have to be sedated because Raze is forming sharp pseudopods in the womb and stabbing at Mercury, who in turn has formed into his Symbiote form, globulous and shapeless. It looks like he's trying to get out of the womb through the membranes, but the membranes hold firm, giving him only one way out. Kaine squeezes and pushes as Mercury makes his way to the finish line, causing Kaine to scream bloody murder. 

But it isn't as bad as the next birth. Raze is still in symbiotic form, sharp pseudopods and all as she claws her way out in order to take her first breath. By then, Eddie is holding Mercury in one arm and Ghost in the other. 

Ghost was an interesting birth. He made it halfway out the normal way before teleporting approximately a foot and a half away, out of the canal. The sudden loss of resistance made Flash's muscles cramp something furious, but he's not screaming like Kaine is, so he's counting this a win.

Venom forms a large pseudopod from Eddie's back and wraps around him to hold Merc as the doctor for Kaine hands him Raze. Eddie coos at his children and soon, Flash and Kaine are recovered enough to hold them. He hands them to their fathers and they start to nurse, Mercury and Raze no longer in competition since there's a nipple for each of them.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


With their healing factors, both mutate and Klyntar alike, Flash's and Kaine's bodies recover quickly from the births. Except for the swelling in their pecs, it's almost as if they were never pregnant, though their hormones say otherwise, according to the scientists. 

There are rooms for them at Avengers Tower, including rooms for the infants for when they are no longer infants, but Harry suggests they stay in the OsCorp penthouse for now so that they don't have to travel with the little ones and they'll be in the same building as their medical care. The penthouse is five floors of the building so there's plenty of extra space for everyone to have their own rooms, and Harry and Mary Jane are excellent hosts. 

They have everything they could possibly think of to need and Peter, Gwen and Ben anxiously make themselves at home in Harry's and Mary Jane's bedroom, cuddling together every moment they aren't having sex. Harry doesn't seem to mind at all when Peter and Mary Jane make out and watches, jerking himself off to the image. It has dual meaning to him, watching his wife get pleased and watching his best friend make those faces. There's an intimacy to it Harry almost wishes they always had. Peter and Harry once looked at a nude magazine together as preteens, but it's nothing like watching the act as his wife and best friend feverishly kiss. He isn't jealous at all, knowing they'd both let him fuck them even if he's only interested in Mary Jane.

Meanwhile, the servants have finished setting up the nursery for when the babies are ready to move out of the room with Eddie, Flash and Kaine. For now, they sleep with their parents and where Eddie was new to parenting babies with Klynt and Andi, he's now new to parenting superhuman babies. Klynt and Andi made it to physically and mentally five years old before most of their powers manifested. But Mercury can move at superspeed, even as a liquid, and Raze has a tendency to fight everything that doesn't agree with her, displaying super strength and shapeshifting razor sharp talons and pseudopods that look like segmented spider legs. And Ghost seems to have the most varied abilities. He can turn invisible, which was alarming to Flash the first time it happened, but he formed as Anti-Venom and immediately saw his baby with Anti-Venom's senses, playing on the floor with a shoe and trying to shapeshift into a similar form. Flash's heart melted and he would've taken a picture if it would have shown up on camera. He can also produce electrical blasts. Peter calls them 'venom stings', but Flash is sure that would get confusing, so he opts to call them 'spider bites'. Ghost can also make himself intangible, able to move through solid objects and organisms. And lastly, he can teleport. This, they knew about, but despite being the most well behaved of the babies, he still leaves his crib after bedtime, teleporting to his play corner where his toy cars and Duplex blocks are. All of these are large enough to not fit in his mouth, but with his phasing, Eddie is still concerned. He could end up with a toy caught through the center of his hand for all they know! At least he isn't falling through the floor when he phases. 

All the babies are affectionate and loving to their parents though Raze is wary around people she isn't used to. To keep her comfortable with friends and family, Eddie has special time every day for visiting with the rest of the family, the Avengers, Harry, Mary Jane and Kon. 

Christmas is coming up soon and as much as the family wants to spend time doing things like ice skating and carolling, Kaine, Eddie and Flash agree that the babies need to stay at home and they, themselves, with them. So the other Symbiotes take Klynt and Andi and Brandon out for festivities and Noh-Varr takes Trevor flying around to see the public Christmas trees from above and Flash, Kaine and Eddie stay at home with Peter and Mary Jane. Harry has to work most of the time, and though he sets his own hours, he doesn't take time off if he can afford not to. 

Then Harry invites them all to the OsCorp Christmas Party. It's a charity fundraiser coupled with a company party. Eddie finally decides he, Kaine and Flash need some time to be social and asks Steve, Bucky, Rumlow and Natasha to babysit. Kon comes as well, claiming his super-speed and TTK will come in handy for watching the babies who are now toddlers. 

They don't even have to leave the building to go, dressing in their finest and taking the elevator to floor 89 where the party is just starting. The family quickly finds Mary Jane and Harry and though Harry greets them and shakes their hands, he maintains a professional distance and excuses himself to go talk to some of the major financial contributors to and investors in OsCorp. 

"Don't worry about that," says Mary Jane. "He just has to keep up appearances. He can't seem too close to anyone other than me or people start reading political messages into it."

"It's the gay thing, isn't it?" asks Eddie.

"And it's a vigilante thing. And a meta thing. And an alien thing," says Kaine. "I have a feeling he doesn't really care about sexual preferences."

"But some of his investors do," says Mary Jane. "It's unfortunate, but it's part of being the C.E.O. of OsCorp. And you're right. The vigilante/meta/alien thing are a whole other set of issues for him. All the same, he wants you here, and he treats everybody but me like that at these events, even his father."

"I hope my kids don't treat me like that someday," says Eddie.

"You're no Norman Osborn," says Peter. "Trust me on this."

"So is there a dance or is this just a party?" asks Flash.

"Just a party," says Mary Jane. "There's a celebrity auction for the fundraiser though."

"Cool," says Axel. "I wonder if they allow late entries."

"Actually, they do," says Mary Jane. "Should I sign any of you up?"

"Sure," says Leslie. "I'm not much of a celebrity but I'll go on a date for charity."

"It's three dates," says Mary Jane. "I'll get the forms. Just one?"

"How about for me too," says Flash. "I think I've earned a few dates." 

Eddie grins at him. "I guess you better make that three," says Eddie.

"I'll just grab a hand full and go back for more if I need them."

As Mary Jane walks away Kaine grabs Peter's hand and goes to the open bar.

"Since we don't have dates tonight, I thought we could be each other's date," says Kaine. 

"We both have warm beds to go to after this," says Peter. 

"Shut up. I need a drinking buddy, and you're it." 

"Don't have to tell me twice," says Peter. They have a couple of drinks, then a couple of more while the others mingle with the other guests and sign up for the auction. 

Finally the auction begins, and first to be called up is Peter Parker. Peter spits his drink out in surprise just as the spotlight shines on him. Kaine laughs like he's never seen anything funnier. 

"Peter Parker, please take your place by the podium," says the auctioneer. Peter wipes himself up with napkins and goes to the podium. "Bidding starts at five thousand. Do I hear ten?"

By the time Peter sells, the bidding is over a million and his date is an elderly woman who tells him her favorite hero is Spider-Man for helping her cross the street a few years ago, despite how busy she knows Peter must have been. Peter had almost forgotten he came out of the cape closet. 

Next is a Broadway actress who Leslie whispers to Greg has the voice of an angel. Then some famous business man known for philanthropy. Then comes Kaine, and it's his turn to spit out his drink. His highest bidder is a tall, bald, overweight man. He claims to be Kaine's biggest fan and asks if he can wear his old black costume with the cape for their dates. His name is Wilson Fisk and Kaine is sure he's heard that name before.

Then Leslie is up and her auctioning goes through the roof, but her final bidder is a familiar face: James Rhodes, more commonly known as War Machine. Stark is footing the bill, so he donates an extra million. 

Finally, Eddie goes up and his is the highest bid yet, going for over three million. His winner is a nerdy looking man who is OsCorp's greatest investor. Harry pulls him aside to say he better not screw this one up, even if he has to screw the investor. 

Eddie didn't account for that, but Flash just grins at him and tells his date that Eddie loves nerds.

Then Flash is the next one and is bid on by almost everybody there, but is finally won by large man with a magnum mustache. He roughly grabs Flash by the arm and leads him away where they make out on a balcony. This one too is a large investor in the company. Flash isn't really attracted to him physically, but the man emanates power and dominance and without even realizing how important he is to Harry's company, he falls to the man's wiles and submits eagerly.

Most of the dates take their winnings home that night and Kaine is in fucking heaven when the Fisk guy starts to penetrate him. Kaine shapeshifts his old suit, leaving a hole in the rear, and Fisk doesn't hesitate to take advantage of that, having no interest in his male anatomy and thanks to the suit, having no knowledge of his female anatomy. They fuck for hours and that's really what it is. They aren't making love. They aren't even screwing. In fact, if Kaine wasn't doing it for Harry's company, it would be outright rape.

Flash has better luck with his oversized man, who takes him to a local bathhouse and gives him his own version of VIP treatment before showing him to the dungeon, tying him up and whipping him. They don't have sex, but the man seems to enjoy their time no less than if they were.

Eddie is having fun with his nerd, ordering him around, tying him up and forming as Venom to fuck his brains out. By the end of it, the scrawny man is asking him to leave Flash and marry him, but Eddie draws a line between fucking for charity and abandoning his family. The nerd is disappointed but says he understands. 

The next morning, the family is back together at the OsCorp penthouse and Bucky, Rumlow and Steve are the only ones who spent the night. The little ones seem to have grown overnight. They do every night, but the illusion that they've grown even more makes Flash, Kaine and Eddie that much more hesitant to leave again. 

All the same, they each have dates for the next night, and they're certain they'll keep their word.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


It's Dylan's birthday today. He's fifteen and he's damn happy about it. According to legal precedents like Spider-Man, The Humans Torch, the original X-Men and others, he's of age to start superheroing. 

Eddie is against Dylan being a vigilante until he's older, but he has agreed to the present the Avengers have for him: a supersoldier serum treatment with Tony's Chrysalis and a new formula created by Doctor Banner based on Edward Stark's formula. This will give him confidence, make him stronger and magnify his personality traits which Steve and Eddie agree are honorable and noble. Dylan will be the youngest supersoldier in history since all the others were at least eighteen. Steve and Bucky have even agreed to help train him since his powers will be so similar to their own. Plus, Eddie and Steve agree that a little military discipline would be good for Dylan.

Dylan wakes up next to Brandon and Klynt in his bed. He's sure they weren't there when he went to sleep, but they kiss him as he wakes up and feel up his body until he's sure he's ready to burst. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his bedroom door is open, but right now,he just doesn't care. He pulls his pajama pants down and guides Brandon's head to his crotch as Klynt aggressively makes out with him. It doesn't take Dylan long to come down his boyfriend's throat and Klynt muffles his cries of ecstasy as he finds completion. 

Of course that's when Eddie and Flash come to wake Dylan up. They catch Brandon slurping the last of the jism from Dylan's cock as Klynt kisses his brother feverishly. Eddie is about to tell, but Flash grabs him and pulls him away from the door.

"Baby, calm down."

"I AM CALM!!"

"No, Sweetheart, you are not. Dylan and the boys will be in huge trouble for this – but tomorrow. Today's his birthday, his first birthday with us as a family, and we're going to make it special and fun. Understand?"

Eddie huffs. "Yes, Dear."

"Good. Let's give the boys a few minutes to clean up in private, then we'll text them to come to the dining room for breakfast."

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


Dylan has the biggest grin he's ever had when he comes in for breakfast with Brandon and Klynt in tow. They cleaned up pretty well, but Brandon's breath still smells like spunk, even from across the table. Eddie says nothing of it though. Brandon and the others will be in huge trouble tomorrow, but for today, Eddie is willing to let it slide because of what Flash said. It _is_ the first birthday Dylan is having with Eddie as his dad, with Flash as his dad too, and if this year sets any kind of expectation, he doesn't want that expectation to be negative. If anything, he wants to show Dylan just how much he is loved, and for now, that includes ignoring jizz-breath from the fourteen-year-old across the breakfast table.

"It's a big day!" says Flash. "The Avengers have a great gift for you. I think we should go and get it before lunch, then we'll go out to eat somewhere nice and have presents and cake at home after we go out."

"Which home?" asks Brandon.

"Here, at OsCorp," says Eddie. "Until the babies are teens, I want to give them a consistent home."

"That's fair," says Andi, "But I think Klynt and I lucked out with a Hawaiian childhood."

"There's a lot the big city has to offer," says Peter. "I love New York. And on a good day, New York loves me!"

"And on a bad day?" asks Klynt.

"Ask J.Jonah," says Eddie. Kaine and Flash and even Mary Jane and Gwen laugh at that, but Peter sort of sinks in his seat, slouching in disappointment.

"Who's that?" asks Klynt.

"A reporter with no taste," says Eddie.

"Ah. And what does that have to do with Uncle Pete?"

"J.Jonah Jameson owns a newspaper and he's constantly using his power in the media to insult and defame Spider-Man," says Ben. "That would be why I worked for The Daily Globe instead of the Bugle." 

They eat a wonderful filling breakfast and the Symbiotes get protein packs and raw venison to eat in one of the labs. Then they take their nutrient solution and off the entire family goes to Avengers Tower, even the toddlers who are now about four or five and walking and talking. Iron Patriot shows up between meetings, taking a long lunch break just to be there for Dylan's enhancement. 

When Dylan goes into the Chrysalis, he's about 5'4" and 150 lbs. He comes out at 6'1" and 200 lbs. All muscle. Klynt and Brandon eagerly hug him, feeling up his biceps and kissing his neck. 

"Okay, kids, break it up," says Tony. "Time to see what you're made of, kiddo. Ready for a work out?"

"Hell, yeah!" says Dylan. Tony and Bruce lead him to one of the training rooms, where they put him through stress tests and test his maximum speed, weightlifting and flexibility. He's easily as strong as Captain America and a little faster. Steve has been able to rip logs in half with his hands and hold a helicopter to a helipad while it was trying to fly away, and though he doesn't have the proportionate strength of a spider, he's awful close. Spider-Man can lift more tonnage with his back, but Captain America can beat him at arm wrestling. Now, Dylan can too.

The tests last an hour and forty minutes, and although that isn't enough time to test his endurance, Tony isn't about to make him miss his birthday for tests they can do tomorrow. Bucky presents him with a new uniform, the material and design similar to Captain America's S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform, but with a spiral in the center instead of a star, representing the Andromeda galaxy. It's Bucky's own design and Dylan loves it. 

They flog out to eat in their uniforms, hoods and masks off, and the restaurant is bought out by Tony and Harry who split the expense to have the restaurant all to themselves for Dylan's birthday lunch. Tony even sneaks him a mimosa while telling Eddie it's just orange juice. Eddie can smell the difference, even across the table, but he allows it, simply making a mental note to not let Tony babysit the five-year-olds anytime soon. 

Lunch is fantastic and before Eddie can stop him, Venom orders raw lobster for dessert with Eddie's mouth, and Eddie looks down in shame as the waiter unflappably writes down the order. Kaine and Flash laugh, knowing the background story but Tony pretends to not have heard it, prompting Venom to tell his first hand account of Eddie terrorizing that fancy restaurant in San Francisco.

Eddie is blushing furiously and blushes even harder when Raze decides to order the lobster for dessert as well.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  


The family and friends go back to OsCorp after lunch. There, Harry has a catered cake the size of three beach balls ready and waiting with fifteen candles. Johnny has made it for this part of the birthday and lights the candles with a flame from his index finger while everyone sings _The Happy Birthday Song_. As a surprise when Dylan blow out his candles, Klynt starts up _The Epic Birthday Song_ on his phone.

"IT'SSSSS YOUR BIRTH-DAY TO-DAAAYYYYY!!!!!" sings the metal voice as Dylan laughs. Leslie joins in during the chorus, harmonizing with herself and with the singer, making Brandon suddenly aware that Leslie could sing heavy metal if she wanted to. They enjoy _The Epic Birthday Song_ as Harry and Eddie portion out and cut the cake. When everyone has a piece, Dylan opens his first gift.

Though everyone got him gifts and he treasures them for what they are, he already had everything he wanted. These trinkets and gift cards and books are just icing on the cake, so to speak. Except the vibranium shield the avengers give him. That is something he never expected, never expected to want, but when he sees the Andromeda spiral on it in silver over a dark blue background, matching his uniform, he hugs them all tightly and cries with joy. Steve promises to teach him to throw it.

Then there are the web-shooters he gets from Harry and Peter, a special design that Peter improved upon the web-shooters Harry had made for the spiders. Dylan can't wall crawl, but he does have the strength, speed, acrobatic abilities and reflexes to use them properly. Now it's just a matter of learning to aim. And the coolest part about the web-shooters is that they have over two-hundred different settings to automatically shoot different shapes and utility webs as well as a setting for taser webs. 

Dylan is just now realizing that he's going to need a codename. There's no doubt in his mind he's going to be a superhero, and the thought of being enough as himself instead of just Sleeper's host makes him feel amazing.

Brandon is 'Striker'. Klynt is 'Sleeper'. Like Klynt, most of the Symbiotes go by their Klyntar names. The Spiders have their own theme. He's not in the military, so words like 'captain' and 'soldier' don't fit him. He'll have to figure it out.

Then after cake and presents, Johnny gives a present of his own – bonding through Sleeper, he passes on his genetic immunity to fire. He passes this on to all of the Klyntar in turn, but Dylan isn't a Klyntar and now, he's fireproof, just like most of the family. 

Then Eddie decides it's time to give his son a codename. "What do you think of 'Astron'?" 

"'Astron'?" says Dylan.

"As a codename. For you. It means 'star'."

"I like it," Brandon pipes up. "You're definitely an 'Astron'."

"Okay," says Dylan. "Sounds good! But I'm the only complete Terran in the family that isn't a spider or a military man."

"You could always be Spider-Boy," says Harry with a fearful look to Eddie.

"You want to make Dylan a Human Spider?" says Eddie.

"I'm just offering. It's no big deal."

"Let someone else be Spider-Boy," says Dylan. "I like Astron. Besides, I'm already a supersoldier, minus the soldier part. I think my identity is pretty good so far. Besides, I'd have to redesign my awesome uniform and shield if I was Spider-Boy."

"Fair enough," says Harry. "But, if you ever change your mind, I don't mind having my scientists do for you what we did for Mary Jane."

"We'll see," says Eddie, "but I wouldn't go splicing spiders just yet."

"Okay. Welcome to the Andromedans, Astron."

"The Andromedans?" says Steve.

"That's our new team name," explains Eddie. "We aren't anything official just yet, but the family is basically made up of superheroes and those with the potential for it."

"Nice," says Tony. ,"Let's make it official, I can have a press conference ready in twenty four hours."

"Not yet," says Flash. "We have a lot to discuss first."

"I'm gonna be Ghost Spider!" exclaims Ghost. 

"You have some growing up to do before you can swoop in and save people, young man," says Eddie.

"Yeah, but when I'm big enough, I'm gonna be Ghost Spider! And Raze is gonna be Moron!"

That earns him a pseudopod to the back of the head from his sister, and he lets out a little yelp as the family laughs at his antic. "No name calling," says Flash. "I know better than most. You shouldn't pick on people."

"Yes, Dad," says Ghost.

"I could do an _Eddie Brock Report_ on Astron," says Eddie.

"Sorry, Dad, this is a _Dylan Brock Report_ exclusive!" says Dylan.

"Rad!" says Kon. "Can I be on the _Dylan Brock Report_ too?"

"Sure! I know I could use more guests for the show. But tonight, it's all about me!"

"Who's going to interview you?" asks Brandon.

"Dad? I don't suppose you'd be willing to even though it's for my show and not yours?"

"Sure thing, Champ." says Eddie. "I'll be your reporter as long as you need me."

"Then I can interview Venom for _The Eddie Brock Report_?"

"Sometime, that sounds reasonable. Especially if you are serious about becoming a reporter."

"I want to be a superhero reporter and only share news about the cape community!"

"It's good to have a niche," says Tony. "And it just so happens, I've decided to make you Iron Man's official news liaison."

"Woohoo!!!" shouts Dylan.

"Okay, if we're all good here, I want to go over what are _appropriate_ questions for Dylan's interview," says Eddie. 

"No arguments here," was Tony. "It's good that he learns from the master of exposing things what not to expose."

"Exactly," says Eddie.

  


  


**  
жжжжжжжжжжжжжжж  
**

  


  



End file.
